


Streaking is Family Fun

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Chastity Device, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Humiliation, Maledom, Multi, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, accidental nudity, everyone is bi, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: A series of RP ideas that wouldn't fit in any other rpAn collection of rps that follow it's characters through ridiculous and even kinky shenanigans, and leads to some really interesting scenarios.
Relationships: Dimitri 3/Dizzy (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Getting Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy plays a prank on Dimitri 3 but it doesn't take long for things to get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally meant to be a bit sillier, but it took a different direction that I think ended up being more interesting.

The Dalmatian Family had gone to the beach for a day, it was a very nice sunny day and Dizzy was in a cute bikini swimming around and was wanting to get one of her siblings to join her. The waves were a little strong so she was careful to stay in a place she could handle. She looked on the beach to see if anyone in the family was near enough so they could join her.

D3 was sitting on the beach just out of the water and was the closest one to Dizzy. He was thinking about going for a swim but wasn't sure, his trunks were a little big on him as they were a hand me down from one of his older siblings and he was worried he'd lose them in the water.

"D3 come join me! The water's great!" Dizzy called out, trying to make sure he could hear her. She was trying to be careful herself as the bikini bottoms she was wearing would slide down a little every now and then.

D3 looked over at Dizzy and shrugged a bit before throwing caution to the wind and began to make his way over to her and said "alright sis sure" he was having to pull up his trucks up more then he would like but he was managing to keep them on as he swam over to her.

"You did make sure those were as tight as you can get them right?" Dizzy asked as she swam over to meet him, Dizzy and her sister would often prank the Dimitris who did it in turn. They all had fun with it and the five of them always tried to make sure not to go too far, but Dizzy thought of how loose D3's trunks were and could tell he was worried about losing them.

"They didn't even have the strings to tighten them up with when I got them Dizzy," D3 said clearly frustrated by this and didn't notice the mischievous look on Dizzy's face.

"Oh, hehe, sadly money was a little tight so I guess you'll just have to make do," Dizzy said with a giggle as she took his paw and they swam into deeper water. "So, what should we do? I know you want to be careful since you would hate everyone to see what you're packing~" Dizzy teased a little and smiled as she swam around him.

D3 blushed at that and was too flustered by that comment to catch on to what she clearly had in mind and hastily blurted out "I uh, maybe we could play marco polo?"

"Alright, I guess that will work," Dizzy said with a giggle as she swam a little ways away to get started.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first," D3 said as he closed his eyes and gave Dizzy a little bit to swim away from where he last saw her and said "marco!"

"Polo!" Dizzy said from behind him a few feet away, keeping her paws underwater as she tried not to smirk or do anything to make it obvious she'd been up to something.

D3 turned around and started to swim towards where he heard Dizzy still oblivious to what Dizzy was up to but that wasn't surprising as D3 wasn't the most observant in the family.

Dizzy was trying not to giggle as D3 approached, not surprised he didn't notice anything as he swam towards her. She started to swim away and bit her lip as he approached, trying not to laugh at what she saw.

D3 was about to call out with marco again but he went to pull up he trunks only to find they weren't there and his eyes shot open and he frantically spins around looking for them "No no no! where are they!" he said and wasn't looking towards Dizzy just yet who was holding them.

"Looking for these?!" Dizzy called out and held his trunks as tightly as she could a decent distance away. "Catch me if you can~," Dizzy said as she laughed and began swimming away.

D3 looked over and saw Dizzy holding his trunks and began to swim as fast as he could after her "Dizzy this isn't funny give those back, what if someone sees me like this!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Dizzy said as she swam away as quickly as she could, being one of the better swimmers in the family was a big advantage as she held the trunks tightly. Having every intention of giving them back as she swam away from D3, letting him panic a little.

D3 chased after her but just couldn't catch up with Dizzy. He wasn't going to admit this here and now to her but D3 had been having wet nightmares about losing his clothes in public pretty much since he hit puberty making him very terrified right now but also kind of turned on.

Dizzy kept swimming and noticed the waves getting stronger which slowed her down as she tried to keep her bikini from sliding off her butt and was trying not to lose the trunks. She started swimming back towards the shore as she was getting a bit further away.

As Dizzy slowed down D3 was able to just barely catch up and without thinking he reached out to her but grabbed the strings tying Dizzy's bikini top and bottom together and with how loose they were he accidentally pulled them off of her. he couldn't even keep ahold of them with the way he tried to grab her and with how dirty the water was he lost sight of them almost immediately.

"Oh shit!" Dizzy said right before he got her as she realized his trunks left her hand at some point, but before she could even turn around to try and look she felt her bikini fall off her body. She could only sit there in shock as she realized they were both stuck there as naked as the day they were born and while the sun was going down there were a lot of people at the beach and they'd have to reach their mom soon or they'd find themselves walking home like this.

It surprisingly didn't take long for D3 to realize what just happened and said "okay I won't get angry for you taking and losing my trunks if you don't get mad at me for making you lose your bikini, alright? let's just focus on fixing this" and with that, D3 started to quickly try to think of something they could do other then walk out on the beach.

"Let's try to swim a bit over to where mom is, I think I see some of our siblings getting out of the water and if we can get close enough we can call them to help..." Dizzy said as she knew their swimwear was long gone and kind of did regret pulling the prank as she had only wanted to play around with D3 a bit.

D3 nodded at that and began to make his way over to them with Dizzy in tow. He knew it was just a prank and Dizzy didn't mean to go this far but either way he was looking forward to this getting sorted out.

Dizzy had to admit she had been interested in skinny dipping for a while but this wasn't quite how she wanted to be doing it. For now, she tried to swim as quickly as she could without leaving D3 behind and tried to make her way over towards her siblings without drawing too much attention to themselves. Getting a stern word from their mother would be better she felt then having to streak across town and risk both arrest and embarrassment.

By the time they got as far as they could go, D3 could tell the family was already well out of eyesight by now let alone earshot "shit, even if we yell they won't hear us at all..." D3 said as his heart skipped a beat. His dick was rock hard and he was dreading what they were going to have to do "there's no way they'll notice us missing with how many siblings we have, we'll have to just run for it and hope they don't drive off in the bus without us..."

"We set up at the edge of the beach so not a lot of dogs around, let's go for it..." Dizzy said and took a deep breath as she swam towards the shore, while it wasn't too far outside of London it was still a long walk home, and while she was feeling herself getting a bit excited about the whole thing she was trying to ignore it.

D3 nodded at that as they swam to shore and without wasting a second he sprinted his way to where the family was not even bothering to hide his fully erect dick in favor of going as fast as he could. he was a much better runner than swimmer and he was a little faster than Dizzy was on land.

Dizzy got to running too, trying to keep up with D3 and not bothering covering herself either, there wasn't much point and she needed to be as quick as she could. But if D3 made it he could at least get the bus to wait for her.

D3 didn't like leaving Dizzy behind but they both knew they didn't have time to lose and just kept going as fast as he could to where their parents said the bus was going to be waiting for them only to find it not there and he stared in disbelief and not too much longer Dizzy caught up with him.

"Hey.... did we... Where's the bus?" Dizzy said as she panted, feeling a bit out of breath as she looked around and it took a minute before she realized the bus had left. Now they were standing in a parking lot completely naked and soaking wet, Dizzy did her best to keep her gaze off D3's boner which wasn't helping her feel any less turned on and concerned about this.

"I can't fucking believe this" D3 said with his hands on his face and cursing under his breath. "come on... we've got a long walk of shame to do if we want to get home..." D3 said as he started to walk back towards London "hopefully it'll be after dark by the time we get back into town..."

"Don't worry it will be... I just hope we can sneak around... I've never had to walk this far on foot...Much less being completely bare ass in public..." Dizzy said, sounding annoyed, and yet there was a hint of excitement in her voice, she had realized a long time ago she was an exhibitionist as well as having many wet dreams involving her brothers. She'd never admitted this to anyone of course, not even her own sister and she was hoping to avoid talking with D3 about it.

D3 nodded at that as they started to walk home "tell me about it, I can't believe this is happening" D3 had the same kind of tone what with being equally annoyed and turned on by this and he sighed a bit before he continued with "my boner isn't going away any time soon by the way so just go ahead and get all the staring you need to do out of the way" he tried to play that off as if he actually didn't want her to look but in truth, he was just as much of an exhibitionist as she was and had similar dreams about his sisters but he didn't dare tell her that.

"I'd ta- I haven't been staring..." Dizzy said defensively and looked away trying to hide her blush, almost saying something that would've been more embarrassing than just keeping her mouth shut. Though, she wasn't sure if he'd been looking at her and she couldn't decide if she preferred him sneaking a peek or being a gentleman. "I guess... You can do the same..." Dizzy said and did her best to sound like she didn't want him to.

D3 nodded at that and they both started to check each other out. D3 was glad that there didn't seem to be anyone for miles other than a car passing by but with the road being as long and as straight as it was they saw those coming long before they could get a good look at them and were able to hide pretty well.

Dizzy had to admit that, naked or not, she felt safe with D3 as he and his brothers had really grown to be quite the hunks which meant she'd fantasized about the three a lot more than she liked to admit. She felt soaking wet as they walked along the road and not just from the seawater, she wanted to reach out and touch D3's rod but if he was being respectful and a gentleman to her then she would respect him as they walked along. She was loving this as adrenaline raced through her body, and she knew it wasn't long before she'd give in and just let herself enjoy walking naked like this.

D3 saw Dizzy relax and before he knew it he did the same "okay I have to admit this is making me horny as hell, how about you sis?" he said stopping in his tracks, he knew they needed to talk a bit and he didn't mind resting a bit on the side of the road while they did it.

"Okay... I'll go ahead and say it as well... I find this pretty hot... and as embarrassing as it is... You being my brother and all... I have had many dreams about you... Doing things to me..." Dizzy said with a wince as she did have a hard time admitting this. "This stays between us by the way..." Dizzy added as she still wanted to keep this a secret from everyone else.

"Oh that won't be a problem Dizzy~," D3 said as he grabbed her ass and felt her up all over "I've felt the same about you sis~ and as embarrassing as this is I've been dreaming about something like this for a long time~".

"Mmm~ Oh dog~" Dizzy moaned as she reached out and stroked his member and felt all over him as well. She had no intention of stopping him, pretty much at her edge and before she could even think about it she kissed him deeply and closed her eyes. But, she didn't want it to happen here as she felt if they were admitting to their secret interests then they need to be somewhere a little riskier.

D3 moaned into the kiss as Dizzy stroked his rod and let a few seconds pass like this before he pulled away and said "I'd love to take you here and now but if we're fucking each other out in public we might as well do it somewhere we can actually get caught at~".

"Oh dog~ I want it and I couldn't imagine someone better to take my v-card~," Dizzy said and took her paw off his rod a bit reluctantly, maybe that prank wasn't such a bad idea after all.

D3 chuckled a bit and said: "I think I know a good spot in the park where we can do this~" and with that, D3 took Dizzy's hand in his own and they got back to walking not that much further until they made it back to town.

Dizzy nodded and they walked along, it was night time her fur was mostly dry at this point. Though her body felt so hot as her pussy just got wetter, she knew she'd be begging for D3 soon enough as they walked and while it was a bit late there were still people around which made her shiver. She couldn't believe it, she was pretty much eloping with D3 in the kinkiest way she could and Dizzy wasn't even sure she cared about being caught anymore.

The darkness proved to be all the cover they needed turns out as no one noticed that the two were butt naked as long as they kept their distance and soon enough they were at the park "here we are Dizzy~ I'm surprised no one batted an eye at us~ it's not like we're trying to hide anymore~".

"Is it bad that I'm a little disappointed~ Though, I won't be for much longer~," Dizzy said as she looked for somewhere secluded but public enough to still be risky.

D3 chuckled at that and soon enough they found just the place between some trees "so I'm thinking we do this doggy style~".

"I agree~ Also, don't knot me as we shouldn't stick around for too long~" Dizzy reminded him, not really meaning the pun. Dizzy wasted no time getting on her hands and knees, shaking her ass as her dripping wet pussy begging for attention.

D3 nodded at that and quickly mounted Dizzy wasting no time bushing himself into her pussy and felt a wave of relief wash over him as he had been hard as a rock for hours now and got to thrusting.

Dizzy moaned loudly as soon as she felt him, her pussy moist enough he slid right into her tight virgin pussy without too much trouble. She had been needing relief herself and she'd expected a little pain but it didn't seem to phase her much. While she still wasn't used to it and she wasn't sure how much experience D3 had but at the moment that wasn't her concern.

D3 kept thrusting and slowly picked up speed. He wished he could say he had plenty of experience with this, the truth was he was just as much of a virgin as Dizzy was but he was starting to get the hang of this.

"Oh dog~ Yes~ I love you~" Dizzy moaned out as he picked up speed and her eyes began to roll back in her head. Every now and then he'd hit a spot that made her moan louder as her body shook in pleasure, if she had more experience she'd have been able to tell he was winging it but for now she was having the time of her life.

"Fuck~ I love you too Dizzy~" D3 moaned as well. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as well and after a while, he noticed that she moaned a bit louder when he hit certain spots and tried aiming for those now.

Dizzy began moaning louder as he did and really started howling to the sky, every thrust better than the last as she pushed back for him to go deeper as her tight pussy squeezed around his cock.

D3 moaned just as loudly and was already close and he got ready to pull out.

Dizzy was close as well and as much as she wanted his knot, she knew they couldn't afford to with how much noise they'd been making. After just a couple more thrusts Dizzy found herself lifting off the ground and howling in ecstasy she came harder than she ever had before.

D3 was lifted off the ground as well just as he came hard and had been pulled out of Dizzy and was dazed for a bit not realizing how much trouble they were in now.

"What was that?" A familiar voice said from not too far away and Dizzy's eyes went wide before shaking herself out of the daze. Dizzy quickly grabbed D3's paw and ran with him deeper into the wooded area, knowing a shortcut to their house and hoping Pearl hadn't seen them run.

D3 shook himself out of it and ran with Dizzy trusting that she knew where they were going.

Luckily it seemed Dizzy had been just quick enough to get to the wooded parts and went through the woods knowing they'd lead to the road their house was on. Dizzy slowed down once it was safe as her heart was racing and she caught her breath. If they hadn't just fucked in the park they could've just asked Pearl for help but it was a bit too late now.

"Oh dog, that was so hot~ But, I think we pushed our luck enough for tonight..." Dizzy said as she looked along the street and made sure no one was around before stepping out onto the sidewalk but watching herself on the fence they had to go through. "Careful there, it's hazardous getting through with clothes, and its daylight," Dizzy warned him as she waited for him to join her, the light showing off her body perfectly. She was sexy as hell and no one could deny that.

D3 nodded at that and tried not to stare at her and carefully made his way over to her and was glad about how that had gone but was looking forward to getting inside.

"Hmm... I want to cuddle when we get inside but it could look suspicious..." Dizzy said as she walked towards their house, Triple D made enough that they had a mansion and the only reason money had been tight was because they'd managed to pay it off but needed to put food on the table. Dizzy got to the front gate and typed in the pin as D3 followed her, she gave her ass a teasing shake for good measure.

"We should get showers, we reek of seawater and sex right now," D3 said as they walked up to the house and was admiring her ass along the way "this was fun though~ we'll have to have more fun like this in the future, maybe without the part where we're walking home for hours part though~ but still if with any luck everyone has gone to bed already".

"I kind of hope they haven't noticed us gone so we don't have an awkward talk... I do think we should talk more in the morning, I finally feel a bit better about my private interests~" Dizzy as she made her way to the door and got ready to open it.

"Oh I one hundred percent want to talk more~ if you're down for it I'd like to make us official if you know what I mean~," D3 said and kissed her cheek as she opened the door and saw the lights were off.

"I think that'll be good~ You felt amazing by the way and also seeing that cute butt swimming around was quite the sight~," Dizzy said as she opened the door, it looked like the coast was clear and she figured it best they go to separate showers for now. As much as she wished to stay the whole night with him, she didn't want anyone to ask questions.

"See you in the morning Dizzy~ it's been really fun~," D3 said smacking Dizzy's ass before he walked off and was pretty sure no one would hear her moan from that.

Dizzy let out a little moan from that, hoping it didn't wake anyone up as she made her way to a nearby shower. Dizzy was glad that for the most part luck was on their side tonight.


	2. A Long Guilt-ridden Morning

Dizzy had managed to sneak into her and Dee Dee’s room without waking her sister up. She didn't bother putting on her pajamas and just slept in her bed under the covers as naked as could be. She couldn't help but be a little worried about the morning but figured it would work itself out.

In the morning Dee Dee got up first and stretched a bit before getting out of bed and sleepily went to their private bathroom to take a shower and get ready to start her day.

Dizzy began to wake up and heard Dee Dee in the shower, Dizzy knew she should probably throw something on to avoid looking suspicious but it wasn't uncommon to see someone walking nude around the house. Still, she needed to decide before Dee Dee got out of the shower unless she stayed in bed which she wondered if Dee Dee would find that suspicious.

Dee Dee finished up with her shower and threw a towel on as she stepped out of their bathroom and was going to go to their closet but she noticed Dizzy first.

Dizzy was covered up for the most part and laying on her stomach, showing her bare shoulders which showed she was at least topless.

Dee Dee saw that Dizzy was topless but thought nothing of it. It wouldn't have been the first time Dizzy slept nude after all and Dee Dee was more than used to it by now. That however wasn't what was on Dee Dee's mind in the first place "hey sis you up?" she asked sitting down on her bed across from her.

"Huh? Yeah, kind of," Dizzy said and sat up knowing it really didn't matter as she and her sister saw each other nude all the time.

Dee Dee nodded at that and thought about what she wanted to ask for a second before she sighed and said "okay I'm just going to get straight to the point, where have you been? I didn't see you at all on the way home yesterday or at all since we got home and I had waited pretty late for you to come to bed before just falling asleep".

"Oh... Um... I was..." Dizzy was trying to come up with something but nothing really felt remotely believable. "D3 and I lost track of time and missed the bus..." Dizzy just said and hoped that would be enough.

Dee Dee had a look of surprise on her face as she said "you mean you two had to walk all the way home on foot? Jeez that's rough sis..." and with that, Dee Dee walked over to Dizzy and hugged her. although Dee Dee knew her sister was telling her the truth she couldn't help but feel like there was something she wasn't saying.

Dizzy hugged her back and smiled, sure it was rough but she still felt she got some good out of it. Of course, she had been hiding stuff from Dee Dee, and hiding that D3 and her hooked up was a bit hard to do but she felt it was better that way.

After a while, Dee Dee pulled away and said "I'm here if you need me Dizzy, you can tell me anything I swear, now come on sis, let's get dressed and head to breakfast" she had a feeling something was going on that Dizzy wasn't saying but Dee Dee had no proof so she wasn't going to push for it and with that, she walked over to the closest. Dizzy and Dee Dee wore the same sizes in pretty much everything so they decided to just share clothes for the most part.

Dizzy nodded at that and felt a little guilty about it, getting up and going over to put on some jeans and a t-shirt. "Breakfast does sound good," Dizzy said with a smile as she started to walk to the door.

Dee Dee put on some jeans as well and a t-shirt with a heart shape right on her chest. As they made their way to the kitchen they had to pass by the front door and they heard the doorbell ring "We'll get it!" Dee Dee called out and went to open the door.

Dizzy shifted a little but decided there wasn't a suspicious way to refuse. She went to the door and opened it to see a very angry looking Pearl.

"Hello you two, I need to ask you a couple of questions," Pearl said and showed she wasn't in the mood to be friendly.

Dee Dee was taken aback by how serious Pearl was and said "what seems to be the problem officer?"

"Last night I saw two dogs running in the dark, they looked like Dalmatians and from the sound of it they were having plenty of fun before I got there," Pearl said as she glared at the two.

"I doubt it was anyone from our family, we all went to the beach and aren't the type for that sort of thing," Dizzy explained and gave her alibi surprising herself with how natural it sounded.

Dee Dee immediately knew what really happened and without skipping a beat said "yeah we all went to bed pretty early last night, and everyone was accounted for" she was a bit upset with Dizzy for lying to her but she wasn't going to throw her under the bus here.

"Alright, I'll leave you, just let me know if you see anything suspicious," Pearl said and began to leave as Dizzy closed the door behind her.

"We will, Pearl," Dizzy said and felt even worse than her sister just took up for her and turned to Dee Dee, Dizzy could tell just from her sister's face that Dee Dee was about to blow a gasket on her.

Dee Dee stood there for a second just trying to keep from blowing up at Dizzy knowing the whole house would hear her if she yelled at her now and possibly Pearl as well "let's head back to our room for a second, we need to talk..." Dee Dee said coldly.

Dizzy knew this was coming a mile away and just went with her sister. She knew why Dee Dee was so upset, Dizzy lied to her face and they'd promised to tell each other everything a long time ago. Dizzy felt a lot more guilt lying to Dee Dee than anything and was just going to take what her sister threw at her.

Once they got to their room Dee Dee sat on her bed and with a sigh, she said "first of all I want the truth, the whole truth this time Dizzy".

"Fine, I should've told you in the first place..." Dizzy said and took a breath sitting on her bed to face Dee Dee. "I was swimming and invited D3 to join me, I noticed his trunks were a bit loose and we were far enough away that I figured I'd pull a prank and pull them off to mess with him. I was gonna give them back as he reached to grab me but..." Dizzy started explaining with a sigh.

Dee Dee just sat in silence with her arms crossed. She was mad but she was still going to give Dizzy all the time she needed.

"He accidentally untied my two-piece and I lost my grip on his trunks, we tried to reach you guys but by the time we made it to the parking lot you guys left. We decided to walk back, as naked as could be and after a while, we told each other about how it was kind of turning us on... I didn't want to tell you as I felt you'd find it weird... I'm an exhibitionist and have fantasized about our brothers a lot... Apparently, D3 was in a similar boat and we decided to elope, but we wanted it to be somewhere riskier..." Dizzy explained now starting to get to the juicy part which Dee Dee might have been teasing Dizzy about if she was in a better mood.

A part of Dee Dee wanted to stop Dizzy there as she was able to put two and two together but a stronger part kept her silent wanting to hear Dizzy go into vivid detail on this.

"We went into the park and found somewhere secluded, and soon enough I was on my hands and knees as D3 had his way with me. I shiver just thinking about it, I was so ready to go any pain I may have felt didn't faze me and he was such a beast for the first time... Anyway, we managed to run far enough away that Pearl couldn't catch us and managed to make it here where D3 and I agreed we're dating now..." Dizzy said having almost got sidetracked gushing about having her first time with D3, she wished Dee Dee would be happy for her but she felt Dizzy was still too pissed about her lying.

Dee Dee was blushing a bit from hearing that and said "look Dizzy I'm going, to be honest, if you had told me all that from the start I wouldn't even be remotely mad right now, in fact, I'd be happy for you as strange as that is to say but... you lied to me, we promised each other we would tell each other everything and keep the secrets of the other to ourselves..."

"I know and I'm sorry... I guess I just wasn't sure if I should... But, you've opened up to me about everything and I should've treated you the same way, I was being a bad sister and a bad friend. If I could make it up to you somehow I will," Dizzy said with a sigh and noticed the friendship bracelets they'd made together on their nightstands as Dizzy felt her heart sink a little.

Dee Dee sighed and walked up to Dizzy and hugged her. Dee Dee was more than able to tell how badly Dizzy felt about doing this and said "promise me that you'll never lie to me again alright? and you definitely owe me big time but other than that I think we can work past this".

"Alright... You saved my ass even if I did lie to your face... While we're on the subject... Anything you've been wanting to tell me?" Dizzy asked, if Dee Dee needed to get anything off her chest then she might as well.

"Well I might as well tell you, I'm an exhibitionist as well and have fantasized about our brothers too," Dee Dee said blushing a bit "although I haven't had the opportunity to indulge in this like you had yesterday though..."

"Hehe, to think if I wasn't being dumb and lying we could be having fun about this..." Dizzy with a giggle and sighed as she hugged Dee Dee. "Though once Pearl has stopped looking for two mystery Dalmatians we may try again with a little more planning," Dizzy said as she got ready to stand up.

Dee Dee giggled a bit as well and said "well I hope you two have lots of 'fun'~ maybe I could join in some time if you're both okay with it~ but for now let's get to breakfast, Dylan has probably just gotten done setting everything up by now and is about to call everyone".

"Yeah, and one of these days I'll waltz in the kitchen with nothing but a smile~," Dizzy said with a giggle as she walked to the door.

Dee Dee giggled as well and said "same here Dizzy, maybe I should do it on purpose just to see if I could get away with it~".

"Deepak does it and you know how he likes his sister's teasing him~," Dizzy said, recalling Deepak being nude most of the time and encouraging everyone to tease him a little.

"Hehe yeah~ it's no secret that he has a bit of a humiliation fetish, I do too honestly but that stays between us for now," Dee Dee said as they walked. "Actually you know what? I'm doing it" Dee Dee said and then stripped right there in the hallway and threw her clothes in a nearby laundry shoot suddenly feeling a lot bolder.

Dizzy smirked at that and did the same, not even bothering trying to hide her body as she walked with Dee Dee. Many of their siblings saw this and blushed at the sight.

Not too much longer they were at the breakfast table and Dee Dee got to eating pretending like she didn't notice everyone looking at her and was loving every second of it.

Dizzy did the same and noticed Dolly smirking who wasn't exactly covered up herself. Dylan was just blushing and trying to eat, not wanting to look at his sisters' state of undress.

Dee Dee giggled at that look on Dylan's face as he very poorly tried to hide how turned on he was and soon enough she got done eating and got up and walked by D3 and whispered in his ear "meet me and Dizzy in our room as soon as you can~".

Dizzy saw Dee Dee do that but focused on eating and soon enough was finished as she looked around the table at her siblings, some more dressed than others.

D3 tried to focus on eating but he couldn't stop thinking about what Dee Dee said and how she said it. After a while he got done eating and saw that Dizzy was too and walked up to her "hey love... does Dee Dee know?" he whispered to her as they walked away together.

Dizzy nodded at that as she walked with him, which wasn't very discreet but that was okay for now. "I lied and then Pearl came and Dee Dee was pissed that I lied," Dizzy explained to D3 just to clue him in as to what was happening.

"Wait Pearl came here? oh Dog, please tell me she didn't see us last night..." D3 said once they were out of earshot from everyone.

"She saw two Dalmatians running, so it's best we let that die down for now. Dee Dee saved my ass so I owe her a lot here," Dizzy said and wasn't sure what Dee Dee was planning on discussing.

D3 nodded at that and said "alright yeah, we'll to wait until Pearl thinks the trail has gone cold before we try that again, maybe in the meantime, I can look into when the polices patrol routes are and see when is a good opening for us" D3 did have a radio Dawkins had fixed up in his room just laying around, and he was starting to think that could be very useful right about now.

"Good idea, let's talk with Dee Dee," Dizzy said as she entered her room with D3 in tow.

D3 walked in with Dizzy and saw Dee Dee laying on her bed but sat up straight when she saw them come in "So what do you want to talk about with us Dee Dee?"

"Well... it's a little embarrassing... I've already told Dizzy about this but I wanted to wait until I could ask both of you before I got a real answer..." Dee Dee said and then took a deep before she continued with "I was wondering if I could join in on the 'fun' with you two every once and a while..."

"I don't mind it, it may be a while before we do something like that again. Though we weren't originally planning it," Dizzy said as she thought it over, to be fair she owed Dee Dee one hell of a favor so it wasn't too much to ask.

"If Dizzy says it's okay I won't complain," D3 said with a laugh "and while we wait for the coast is clear I guess we could do far less risky stuff in the meantime".

"Thanks, you two, I'm ready whenever you both are so just let me know when" Dee Dee said with a smile. She knew Dizzy owed her big time but she was asking to have a go with her boyfriend not just as a one-time thing but to make it a regular thing.

"Alright, once the heat dies down we'll work something out," Dizzy said and was fine with that, Dizzy knew Dee Dee had her on the ropes here. She could have Dizzy watch her fuck D3 or whatever she wanted at the moment.

"Alright then that's just about all I wanted to say" Dee Dee said getting up, she wanted to ask for a go with D3 right off the bat and despite being mad enough to cuck Dizzy right in front of her right now she knew she would regret it later "I'm going to go watch T.V. in the living room for a while, I'm just going to enjoy being naked around the house for a while, if Dolly and Deepak can get away with it so can I".

"Okay Dee Dee, see you around," D3 said, stepping out of the way for her as Dee Dee left.

"I should give her more time to cool off..." Dizzy said as she noticed Dee Dee restraining herself a bit here, she wasn't going to say much more and let the matter be settled for now.

D3 nodded at that and said: "I've got nowhere to be right now Dizzy, we can cuddle for a while if that would make you feel better".

Dizzy went over and laid down in her bed with a sigh, she understood why Dee Dee was so pissed off. If the roles were reversed, Dizzy felt she'd be pretty pissed too. Her and Dee Dee were as close as Triple D and the Dimitris and not only did she lie to Dee Dee's face but she knew she didn't have to.

D3 took off his clothes and laid down next to her and cuddled up without a word and started stroking her back.

"Once she's calmed down, I'll give her an apology I know she won't complain about~," Dizzy said and smiled as she thought about it and closed her eyes.

"Hehe~ I'll be happy to help with that, she did save not only you but myself as well when Pearl came knocking~," D3 said as he closed his eyes as well and was smiling.

"Fine by me~," Dizzy said as she tried to get some rest while she waited for Dee Dee to calm down enough to come back.

D3 nodded at that and closed his eyes and before he knew it he was fast asleep while holding Dizzy close to him.

Dizzy was soon fast asleep as well, emotionally exhausted from the morning's events.


	3. Pole Dancer

It was late at night and Fergus was leading Dylan to the strip club he worked at. He had talked Dylan into trying to get a job there as one of the strippers like himself and much to Fergus's pretend surprise Dylan was accepted on the spot and it was his first day working there.

Dylan couldn't believe he got talked into this, he was a little uneasy even if everyone commented on his ass or dick whichever they wanted. Dylan was a switch and that was at least some consolation.

"Relax D-dog, you'll love this once you get used to it I promise~," Fergus said, teasing Dylan a bit as they came up on the club.

"Alright, Ferg~ I'll try to enjoy myself~," Dylan said as he walked towards the back door as that was where the strippers entered.

Fergus waved at the security guard as they went inside and Fergus got to the changing room with Dylan right behind him and pulled out their outfits they would be wearing for tonight, at least until gave the crowd what they'd wanted.

Dylan began to put on a cowboy outfit with assless chaps and suspenders and a cowboy hat. It felt a bit outdated but this was what they wanted him to wear.

Fergus was given a saloon girl outfit to match Dylan's as they were going to perform together this time. Fergus kissed Dylan's cheek and said "okay love, we won't have to wait long as we start early in the night, we'll be called when it's time to go out on stage".

"I guess I'll follow your lead~," Dylan said and kissed Fergus back and just took a deep breath.

Fergus smiled at that and then waited for their time to go out on stage and soon enough they heard their names be called "let's knock them dead love~" Fergus said as he sat up and walked over to where he knew the entrance to the stage was.

Dylan took a deep breath and went over to the pole as he heard the music start and kicked a leg in the air slapping his ass cheeks with a paw, the crowd seemed to be loving the show as Dylan shook his ass for the crowd.

Fergus smirked as he got to dancing with Dylan. He had told Dylan the basics of how to do this but he was really surprising Fergus right now as he seemed to be a natural.

Dylan just danced to the music as money was being thrown at him left and right, slowly removing the suspenders he was wearing from his shoulders as the crowd watched Dylan and Fergus go.

Fergus kept dancing as well and was getting plenty of money thrown his way as well and he started to strip for the crowd as well.

Dylan teased that he was taking his pants off to the crowd as they wolf-whistled and catcalled. He couldn't deny this was turning him on as he danced.

Fergus chuckled seeing Dylan enjoying himself so much and kept going. After a little bit longer Fergus only had the bra and panties left and were eager to get those off as well. Fergus loved that he got paid to get naked in front of a bunch of strangers and made sure they got their money's worth.

It wasn't long before Dylan removed the chaps as well, now only in a cowboy hat and red thong as he kept going.

The crowd was loving the both of them and was throwing money at both of them nonstop. After a few more seconds of this Fergus thought it was time and started to slowly take off what was left of his outfit and was completely naked now as he pole danced for the crowd.

Soon enough Dylan was completely naked as well, and still gave the crowd a show erection and all. The music was starting to wind down and that meant he'd be done for now at least.

Once the music stopped Fergus and Dylan got to work picking up all the money as well as the clothes they tossed aside and walked back the way they came "that was amazing work for your first time Dylan, I say you're a natural~ and you seemed to be loving every second of that~" Fergus said once they were backstage and away from where the crowd could hear them.

"Yeah, guess I did~ I've been a nervous wreck all day~ I have to admit this was something else~," Dylan said as he thought about the day, from his three sisters at breakfast and now he was going to need some relief.

Fergus giggled a bit at that and said "well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself love~ by the way the manager lets us strippers use backstage to 'relieve' ourselves whenever we need it~" Fergus then sat everything he was carrying down on a table before turning away from Dylan and got on his hands and knees and shook his ass as he continued with "I'm all yours if you need it D-dog~ I can tell you do~".

Dylan wasted no time, once he could, pushing his rod into Fergus' tight hole and moaned as he got ready to fuck his boyfriend senseless.

"Oh Dog yes~ I get the feeling we'll be doing this a lot after our shows love~" Fergus moaned out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Dylan got to thrusting.

Dylan picked up speed and moaned as he felt Fergus' tail hole wrap around his cock as it throbbed as he went deeper and began ramming Fergus hard and slamming against the fox's ass with thrust.

Fergus moaned nonstop as Dylan had his way with him and pushed back against him to get his member as deep into his ass as he could get it "Oh fuck yes~" Dylan may be a switch but Fergus was completely a bottom and was in heaven right now.

"You're such a bottom slut~ I could fuck you all day~," Dylan said as he kept going as fast as he could, starting to feel close he slapped Fergus' ass.

"OH~ I'd let you do it too you stud~ Dog I love you~," Fergus said moaning louder as he felt himself getting close as well "Feel free to knot me love~ our shift is over and it's not like they'll kick us out for sticking around~".

"Oh I'd love to~," Dylan said as he howled loudly and slammed his knot into Fergus, filling his ass with seed and sitting there dazed as he felt a high come over him.

Fergus orgasmed just as Dylan knotted him, spilling his seed all over the floor uselessly, and was dazed as well as he was in just as big of a high as Dylan was.

Dylan started coming down from his high and thought it over. "You have no idea how badly I needed that~," Dylan said as he waited for his knot to go down.

Fergus giggled at that and said: "maybe but I can tell when my stud muffin is getting needy~ I was more than happy to let you use my ass~".

"Hehe~ I'm glad and I would tell you part of what got me so horny but it's a little weird~," Dylan said as he had never really brought up how his family could be at times.

"That's fine love, if you don't feel comfortable saying it right now then you don't have to," Fergus said giving his boyfriend a nuzzle "by the way D-dog~ did you notice that pretty much everyone we were dancing for were guys?~"

"Yeah, I guess this club focuses more on the gay side of things~," Dylan said and was a bit quick on the uptake.

"Yeah pretty much, they weren't going for that to start with but this place somehow became pretty popular with guys looking for male booty to stare at~," Fergus said with a giggle "management just rolled with it and business has been booming ever since~".

"I don't mind considering I have a boyfriend and all~," Dylan said with a giggle and pulled out of Fergus before getting dressed into his normal clothes.

Fergus giggled at that and as he got dressed in his normal clothes as well he said "I knew you wouldn't~ so~ why staying at your place or mine? my parents are out of town for a week on a business trip~".

"Your place for a change~ And it's about time I told you something now that we can't be overheard, it kind of involves my family," Dylan said awkwardly as he walked with Fergus and felt a bit nervous bringing this up.

"Oh? what is it, Dylan?" Fergus asked as they walked down the street towards Fergus's place.

"You know how Dolly will walk around naked and stuff sometimes?" Dylan said not even bothering to beat around the bush and thinking of how to tell Fergus seeing his siblings naked or doing something questionable turns him on.

"Yeah I've seen a few of your siblings do that around your house," Fergus said as he thought that over "wait are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I try to avoid it when I can but something about seeing my siblings like that... See I told you it was weird... This is why I've avoided telling you..." Dylan said with a sigh as they got to where Fergus lived.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand love, but if it makes you happy? I don't mind" Fergus said as he opened the door with his key to the house and walked inside.

"Well, at least I have you so it's not too big a deal... Just a bit weird I admit," Dylan said and sat on the sofa waiting for Fergus to join him.

Fergus giggled at that and sat down with him before leaned his head on his chest "well either way I still love you D-dog so try not to worry about it too much".

"I love you, Fergus," Dylan said and closed his eyes, cuddling Fergus as they sat on the couch.


	4. Submissive Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will contain the following: Humiliation, Small Penis Humiliation, Cuckold, Chastity, and things of that nature. If you do not like these things, then read at your own risk.

It was just after breakfast and Deepak had yet again chosen to not bother with clothes and was going to spend the day having his sibling tease and mock him whenever he saw them. They knew he loved every second of it which was why so many of them went along with it but it hardly mattered to Deepak, he was getting what he wanted.

Dimitri 1 and 2 and smirked at each other as they walked up to him. "Hey there, cat lover~," D1 said and smacked Deepak's ass while D2 chuckled.

"What's up, little bro?~" D2 teased as well, not sure exactly how far Deepak liked him to go.

Deepak moaned both from the smack to his ass and from their words. Deepak wasn't sure where his limits were in all honesty as so far the more humiliating the better and what D2 was implying was no exception. Mostly because it was true, Deepak's rod wasn't the biggest, he was already fully erect and he was barely two inches "h- hey you two~ I'm not doing much of anything~" Deepak said in his usual tone whenever he was particularly loving what they were doing.

Dimitri 1 playfully flicked Deepak's rod, chuckling a bit as he was fully erect himself though was much bigger than Deepak by a long shot. "Doubt anyone would have much fun with that~ At least that ass of yours looks ready for a dick~," Dimitri 1 said as he and D2 let Deepak get a good look at their massive rods.

"Don't worry, bro~ When you get a girlfriend we'll take care of her for you~," D2 said with a chuckle, mostly just carrying on the teasing and hoping he didn't cross too much of a line there.

"Oh fuck yes~" Deepak couldn't help but say as he felt adrenaline run through his body. The Dimitris were always the best at pushing his buttons the way he liked but this was on a whole new level and he was really hoping they'd make good on both those fronts.

"Alright, catboy~ You want us to make you moan like a little bitch here or go somewhere private?~" D1 said as he stroked himself and went around to Deepak's ass, the two having been planning on going even further for a while now. D2 chuckled and slapped Deepak's ass hard while waiting for Deepak's okay, this was an act for Deepak's amusement and pleasure though the Dimitris did admit really loving this.

Deepak moaned again from all this and said "oh fuck~ let's do it here in the hallway~ if anyone sees then all the better~" Deepak had to admit he was getting a little tired of masturbating to all the teasing in his room later and wanted to go further already. He got on his hands and knees and shook his ass at them before he said "please big bro~ make me your bitch~ your play thing~ anything you want to call me really~ just use me~".

"Alright, you ready to finally feel a real cock, stubby?~" D1 said as he slowly pushed his cock into Deepak's tail hole as D2 got ready to use Deepak's mouth.

"I know you want this in your mouth you little slut~," D2 said as he waited for Deepak's response to enter his mouth.

Deepak moaned even louder before he said "oh fuck yes~ Dog I love you two~ whatever you do, don't hold back~" and with that, Deepak opened his mouth wide waiting for D2 to use it to his heart's content.

"Good little bitch~," D1 said as D2 pushed his member into Deepak's mouth, D1 began thrusting harder immediately sure the three of them weren't very experienced but Deepak wanted to be treated like a slutty bitch so D1 pounded his ass as hard as he could while D2 put a paw on Deepak's head and started face fucking him and making Deepak deepthroat him. Deepak was being shoved forward and backward by the force of it alone, not having any power at the moment.

Deepak moaned into D2's rod and felt waves of pleasure go through his body from what they were doing, loving being treated like their fucktoy.

"Oh Dog~ You're such a fucktoy~ I'm gonna lock that little thing up so you can't even masturbate~," D1 said as he tried to think of other things to say as he used Deepak like a cock sock.

"Such a slut~ You can't say no to anything~ Wonder how long you'll last?~" D2 said as he kept thrusting with all his might.

Deepak moaned even louder at that, he hadn't thought of it before but now that D1 brought it up being locked in a chastity cage was a very hot idea. He'd need to ask them to fuck his ass if he wanted to get off, period, and as he thought about it he was pushed over the edge before they were even close to being done.

"Oh looks like little D couldn't last~ Hehe~ Punch the ground twice for this knot you slut~," D1 said as he remembered he didn't ask that to Deepak as they both started feeling close after a few more thrusts, loving just having their way with him.

D2 was deepthroating Deepak with each thrust and knew it wasn't going to be much longer. "Any girls you want us to take their v card for you?~" D2 let out as he got ready to finish in Deepak's mouth.

Deepak moaned and punched the ground twice wanting that knot and shivered at the offer for them to cuck him on any crush he may have had. He would answer him if he didn't have a mouth full of dick right now and got ready for them to finish in him.

D1 slammed his knot into Deepak with a howl and almost made D2 knot Deepak's mouth from the thrust, D1's seed filled Deepak's ass and D2 slammed his rod down Deepak's throat one more time and fired his load down it and filled Deepak's mouth to the brim with cum before finally pulling out.

Deepak gagged a bit not used to this sort of thing and said "Oh Dog that was hot as hell~ I fucking love you two~".

"We love you too~ and don't think we haven't seen you eyeballing Da Vinci~," D1 said and D2 chuckled a bit, of course, glad that he had fun and was ready to do plenty of kinky things.

"We may see if she's interested but if she isn't or she feels cucking is a bit too far there won't be much we can do," D2 said and decided to have a normal conversation with his brother, not wanting to be demeaning all the time.

"Alright fair enough," Deepak said with a laugh not minding this for now "that locking me up comment on the other hand has piqued my interest though~ you weren't just saying that to be hot I hope~".

"A bit in the moment~ but seeing you walking around with a chastity cage on would be cute and hot~," D1 said as he thought it over, he was kind of hoping Da Vinci was willing to join in on the shenanigans and really was looking forward to having plenty of fun with Deepak in the future.

"I can't say I wouldn't enjoy it~ being unable to masturbate or even have fun with a girl and needing to have a dick up my ass for any kind of relief sounds like just my thing~," Deepak said with a giggle "I'm a bit surprised no one has come this way and found us here~ but then again this mansion is pretty big~".

"Yeah, though I did muffle your moans quite a bit~," D2 said and looked around and it seemed nobody was down this hall for now which felt a bit strange.

"Perhaps everyone's outside or doing other things," D1 suggested with a shrug as he finally pulled out of Deepak, helping him up, and smirked. He was happy with what was happening for now, but he and D2 planned on making good on their promises and knew Deepak would love every second of it.

"Well I'll see you two around~ I can't wait for you two to make good on what you promised me~ maybe I should look into getting a dildo soon~ Dog knows I'm not going to be able to use this little thing anymore soon~," Deepak said gesturing to his rod and felt a shiver go down his spine as he called himself little.

"Personally I can't wait to hear Da Vinci moaning while you watch~ Don't worry~ I'll let you taste her after I knot her~," D2 said with a chuckle as he felt Deepak up, already looking forward to this and really hoping Da Vinci would agree.

"Hehe, we might even give Da Vinci the key and let her hide it somewhere so that she can decide when to let you out if at all~" D1 suggested, and really wanted to get Da Vinci in on this as well.

"Oh~ I'd like that~ you two really know how to spoil me~," Deepak said moaning still and his tail wagging like crazy.

"Oh Dog I can't wait for this~ Let's get going~ I'll see if I can find a good chastity cage and then we'll all three go and talk with Da Vinci~," D2 said with a grin that let Deepak know without a shadow of a doubt he was going all-in with this.

"Alright~ In the meantime, let that little guy enjoy all the freedom it can~," D1 said as he squeezed and played with Deepak rod using two fingers, letting Deepak know no one was going to touch it for a long time after this.

Deepak moaned from his touch and said "Oh Dog~ I can't wait~ see you two soon~".

With that the Dimitris left Deepak alone, knowing full well that Deepak was going to have the time of his life with this.


	5. Locked Up and Cucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter, this will have kinks that aren't for everyone.

Dimitri 1 and 2 were carrying a box they hadn't opened yet as Deepak walked alongside them, it finally came in and Da Vinci had agreed to join in. They told her the basics, that Deepak had a crush on her and that the three agreed to do something very kinky. Da Vinci agreed and surprisingly didn't think too much about it, she did say she wanted a proper explanation when they were ready to start though.

Deepak walked with the Dimitris to Da Vinci's room still naked as the day he was born and they went in "H- hey Da Vinci" Deepak said waving at her.

"Hey Deepak~ so can you guys finally explain what's going on?" Da Vinci said, stepping away from the painting she was doing and putting her tools down.

"Yes~ You see Deepak here has a crush on you and we wanted to help~ But, as you can see there is one department he comes up short in~," Dimitri said and with two fingers stroked Deepak's fully erect rod, all three erect at just the sight of Da Vinci as her curves, breasts, and ass were just perfect to ogle at.

"So, since he may need a little help getting you going and we're a little better equipped~ We wanted to offer that you have some fun with us while Deepak watches all locked up~," D2 said as he pulled out the chastity cage, sounding more like he was selling a car than trying to fuck her but was trying to stay in character.

Da Vinci giggled at that and said "Oh really now?~ I may be interested but answer me one thing~ do I have to let Deepak out of the cage after?~"

"N- nope~ I'm stuck in the chastity cage for as long as you want~," Deepak said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"In that case, we have a deal, you three~," Da Vinci said as she walked over to them and eyed up D1 and D2's members.

"And now Deepak, I hope you've been having fun with that thing being free for the last time~," D1 said as he and D2 began to put the cage on, letting Da Vinci get a good look at the three of them. They made sure the cage fit comfortably on Deepak's cock and balls, before locking it up.

"Welp, Deepak~ Looks like you won't have much of a shot with Da Vinci's cookie the way it looks~," D2 said and handed Da Vinci the key, knowing she'd probably hide it somewhere that only she'd think to look.

Da Vinci took the key and said "I'll be sure to hide this after we're done here~ how's it feel to be locked up for good Deepak?~"

Deepak's tail was wagging like crazy, and he was smiling ear to ear "it feels great~ looks like I'll need to beg these two if I want any relief for now on~" Deepak was giggling as he said all this and couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Alright, Da Vinci why don't you give Deepak a good view of that ass and cookie~ He won't be able to do anything without our say-so of course~," D1 said with a grin as he looked over to Da Vinci.

"Hehe~ I promised him a taste after I knot you but there wasn't anything too specific there~" D2 added and was letting Da Vinci know what he said.

Da Vinci giggled at that and said "Oh I think we can make that happen~ I just so happen to be safe to knot today after all~" she walked up to D2 and put her hands on his muscular body and just enjoyed how beefy he was for a second "but be sure to treat my boyfriend right and show his ass some love before you leave~ I'd hate for the poor thing to be left so riled up with no way to relieve himself~" she continued half-jokingly as the idea to do just that did sound kind of fun to do some other time to her.

"Your wish is my command~," D2 said as he felt up Da Vinci's ass while Deepak watched and D2 gave her a kiss for good measure. He was ready to go and wanted to make sure Deepak got a good view as he thought of how he wanted to take Da Vinci.

"Hehe~ I'll make sure he gets some relief~ But, I think D2 wants you all to himself for now~," D1 said as he slapped Deepak's ass.

Deepak moaned from the slap as Da Vinci kissed D2 back. She was fine with however D2 wanted to take her, Da Vinci was a switch for the most part so she didn't mind him taking charge here as well as enjoy having Deepak as a boyfriend knowing she would dominate Deepak whenever they would have fun. Even if he wasn't going to get a chance to fuck her she had other plans for what they could do anyway.

"Why don't you put your hands on the wall and shake that nice ass for us?~" D2 asked and knew Da Vinci preferred to dom but didn't mind switching things up. He couldn't deny being excited for this as he'd been wanting to give Deepak a show and have a go with Da Vinci.

"Hehe~ You ready to watch your girlfriend lose her v card?~" D1 said to Deepak with a grin, knowing the answer and got behind Deepak, not doing anything to him yet.

"Oh Dog yes~ I can't believe you guys hooked me up with Da Vinci only to fuck her right in front of me~," Deepak said with arousal dripping from his tone and backed up into D1 and got his member resting between Deepak's ass cheek's. sort of tempting D1 a bit but was hoping he would hold off until Da Vinci and D2 were done.

Meanwhile, Da Vinci giggled and did exactly what D2 had asked her to do. Placing her hands on the wall and started shaking her ass for all three of them and was getting visibly wet between the legs as they had their eyes glued to her ass.

"Hehe~ Don't worry, I only want her cookie~," D2 said and walked over, rubbing Da Vinci's wet pussy in full view of Deepak and grinning.

"Oh don't get too excited just yet, bro~ We haven't even got to the main event yet~," D1 said with a grin, knowing what Deepak was doing which was fine by him as long as everyone was having fun here he'd go along with it.

Da Vinci moaned as D2 rubbed her pussy and was loving this. She was going out of her way to exaggerate her a bit to tease Deepak even more but she was genuinely enjoying herself.

Deepak meanwhile was getting more and more turned on by the second as D2 played with his girlfriend and there being nothing he could do to stop it. He was absent-mindedly pushing back against D1, softly grinding himself on D1's rod.

D2 couldn't believe how hard he felt as he fingered Da Vinci before teasingly winking at Deepak and slid his tongue into Da Vinci's pussy and lapped up her juices.

"Don't get excited just yet Deepak~ I think D2 wants to take his time~," D1 said as he reached around and fondled Deepak's locked up genitals for good measure.

Da Vinci moaned even louder as D2 ate her out. She knew that she basically agree to let these two fuck her pretty much all the time for the foreseeable future and so far she wasn't regretting that decision.

Deepak moaned as D1 fondled his genitals as they watched. with him in this chastity cage like this the most it was doing was egging him on even more with no actual pleasure felt whatsoever and Deepak was loving it. A part of him wished that the teasing would never end and they'd just keep him turned on and needy like this forever but he knew he would slowly go crazy at some point if they did that.

"Your girlfriend tastes great, Deepak~," D2 said as he moved behind Da Vinci and got into position while teasing her cunt with his rod.

"Looks like the show's about to start Deepak~ hope you have a good view~," D1 said and stopped before moving away from Deepak a little so he wouldn't be able to do anything but watch for now.

"Oh Dog~ I'd ask you not to hold back on me but we both know I'm a virgin~ but as soon as you can tell I can take more, go for it stud~," Da Vinci said as she got ready for the main event to start.

Deepak pouted a little as he was hoping to have been teased the whole time Da Vinci was getting fucked but he understood his reasoning well enough. Deepak looked down briefly at himself, he was hardly considered manly, in fact, if he bothered to wear clothes around the house his siblings would have probably thought Deepak was their sister rather than brother, all that made the fact that he was in fact their brother was what was between his legs. Hell he may not have breasts to go along with the look but some of his sisters were a bit jealous of his ass and thighs as some of the boys around the house said he had the best in the family.

"Of course, sis~ And remember if somethings wrong you two need to let us know immediately," D2 said, dropping his act for a second before getting back to it, slowly pushing his tip into Da Vinci's pussy and felt how tight she was which made him moan.

D1 was getting a good look at all three of them and grinning, They all three had great bodies to ogle at for different reasons. D2's especially was muscular and toned, his ass nice and firm though he wasn't nearly as thicc as Da Vinci or Deepak.

Da Vinci moaned as D2 got to thrusting slowly into her, she had expected to feel a bit of pain at some point but it never came and she let herself relax as D2 got to having his way with her.

Deepak watched getting more and more turned on by the second and his hands absent-mindedly reached for his rod only to be reminded he wasn't allowed to touch that anymore.

D2 pushed in deeper as her tightness squeezed his member, he was wanting to be careful before going any harder but she seemed okay so far as he thrusted.

D1 chuckled a bit at what he saw Deepak do, and walked back over to him. "Uh uh~ You just sit back and enjoy the show~ Looks like Da Vinci's having a great time~," D1 said and gave Deepak's ass a squeeze.

Da Vinci moaned and started to push back against D2 wanting him as deep into her as possible and was feeling a wave of pleasure from each thrust.

Deepak moaned from the squeeze and said "S- sorry~ this is going to take some getting used to~ my mind’s first response is still to try to get myself off instead of bending over for someone~ but that'll change soon I think~".

D2 began picking up speed and D3 had given him a few tips so he began to look for sweet spots and slapping her ass and slamming hard into her with each thrust. "Oh dog~ You like this cock don't you bitch~ Bet you never take another one~," D2 said as he tried to figure out what Da Vinci liked and had a rough idea at least.

"You enjoying the view?~ Bet you wish that was you~," D1 said and began fondling Deepak again, feeling his teasing and touch would be better than letting Deepak stand there.

Da Vinci moaned louder from him slapping her ass and from the fact that he was actually finding her sweet spots pretty fast "oh fuck~ why would I need another cock when I have yours~" she moaned out and was a bit surprised how hot she found that.

"Oh Dog~" Deepak moaned, which was all the proof needed for what D1 had asked. It was obvious Deepak was about to break and start begging for D1 to start fucking him.

"Oh dog~ You feel so nice and tight~," D2 said as he kept going, moaning a bit himself as he groped one of Da Vinci's breasts with his free paw and gripped her ass with another, going all out at this point and not holding back as he pounded away making her ass jiggle with each slap.

"Hehe~ Wanting some relief Deepak?~" D1 asked as he rubbed Deepak's ass with his rod and played with his locked up cock, wanting Deepak to beg but knowing D2 wasn't quite close yet as they watched Da Vinci get her v card taken by D2's rough thrusting. D1 couldn't deny being a little jealous himself, but he'd get his turn at some point in the future.

"Oh Dog yes~ this is so much better than my fingers~" Da Vinci moaned out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure flowed through her with each thrust.

"Oh Dog~ D1~ fuck me~ I need it~ and you know I'm not just saying that~ I physically need a dick up my ass now on a regular basis to keep me from going crazy with lust now~," Deepak said begging him and leaned his head on D1's chest as he kept teasing him like that.(edited)

"Oh dog~ Get ready for my knot bitch~ I know you want it~" D2 let out as his knot slapped against her pussy and began getting close.

"Nope~ Gotta wait your turn, catboy~," D1 said as he kept teasing Deepak and him right where he wanted him.

"Do it you stud~ I need that knot inside me~," Da Vinci said, getting close as well.

Deepak whined for a second but then had an idea, he reached behind him and grabbed D1's cock and started teasing him just as much as D1 was teasing Deepak and was trying to get him to cave as well now.

"Ah~ Yes~" D2 howled and slammed his knot into Da Vinci, filling her up with his seed and feeling a wave of ecstasy glad she was safe even if it would've been hotter to knock her up.

"Alright Deepak, bend over~," D1 said and was a little glad the other two finished and was a bit surprised that Deepak pretty much took charge to get D1 needing to fuck him.

Da Vinci howled as well and was cumming hard right as D2 knotted her. She was dazed out of her mind at this point and nuzzled D2 as she enjoyed her after glow.

Deepak giggled a bit and got on his hands and knees before shaking his ass at D1 "come on bro~ fuck my brains out already~".

D2 was dazed himself and nuzzled her back, feeling her up as he was stuck to her and felt good about this. "Hehe~ If it wasn't a big deal~ I'd totally knock you up~" D2 said with a chuckle, he meant it teasingly even if there was some truth to it.

D1 wasted no time pushing his rod into Deepak's tail hole slamming into him hard and fast, slapping his ass as he playfully pushed Deepak down. "How does it feel to get a girlfriend and be cucked by her in less than an hour?~" D1 teased as he went for it and was really enjoying this.

"Hehe~ truth be told if it wouldn't be a problem I'd probably let you too~," Da Vinci said lovingly that he was feeling her up.

"Oh Dog~" Deepak moaned out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from all the pleasure he was feeling and after a minute he said "It feels amazing~ you two are the best~" Deepak knew anyone else this would be soul-crushing having this happen to them but for him? this was the best day of his life truth be told.

"Hehe~ Maybe one day though~," D2 said and gave her ass a smack, with a chuckle.

D1 slapped Deepak's ass as his rod throbbed inside his tight walls. "I'm sure Da Vinci had a great time~ Don't worry maybe one day she'll be nice at let that little cock out~ But don't count on it~ Hey, Da Vinci should I knot him or not~," D1 said as he kept going and considering all the teasing was surprised he wasn't close.

"Hehe maybe D2, and go ahead D1~ you two have my permission to knot Deepak whenever you fuck him even if he doesn't want it, which probably won't happen but just in case~," Da Vinci said giggling a bit.

Deepak moaned even louder at that and before he knew it he was cumming hard and spilling his seed out of his cage and onto the floor.

"Alright~ Hehe, looks like Deepak's done already~" D2 teased and knew Deepak was loving this all the way, as he waited for his knot to go down.

"Aw~ Done so soon?~" D1 said as he kept going and felt a bit close himself, he thrusted into Deepak as hard as he could, not stopping as his knot slapped against Deepak's tail hole.

Da Vinci giggled and waited for D2 to be able to pull out as well.

Deepak kept moaning and pushed back against D1 even as his dazed mind couldn't consciously keep track of what was going on at the moment.

D2 was finally able to pull out after a moment and waited for D1 to get done, though he just couldn’t keep his paws off Da Vinci who didn't seem to mind as he felt her up.

After a few more thrusts D1 slammed his knot into Deepak and filled him with his seed, howling in ecstasy and being left in a daze before collapsing on Deepak.

Da Vinci moaned softly at D2 still having his hands all over her and giggled at the sight of D1 on top of Deepak.

Deepak was just now coming to his senses and cuddled up to D1 and smiled.

"I did promise Deepak a taste of you after I knotted you~ But, I'll leave that up to you~," D2 said to Da Vinci with a chuckle and slapped her ass once more before giving Da Vinci some space to stretch at least.

"Well~ She's all over your dick, but let's hear if Da Vinci thinks he should taste her now or not~," D1 said and cuddled Deepak back, starting to settle down a bit after making Deepak their bitch.

"Well I was going to but... I think that can wait for a little bit~ right now I want to set some rules for Deepak and I want you two here to hear it~" Da Vinci said with a giggle as she walked over to Deepak and he looked up at her wondering what she was going to say.

"Fair enough~ let's hear them~ Technically you're in full control~," D2 said as D1 nodded, kind of curious as to what Da Vinci was going to say.

Da Vinci giggled at that and said "okay to start off, as much fun is it is to say you're never getting out of that chastity cage is... realistically we will need to unlock it once a month to clean it and your cock a bit, that is the only reason I'm not just throwing away the key, and no this does not mean you will get to touch yourself~ understand~" to which Deepak nodded.

"Makes sense to us~," D2 said as he and D1 nodded, knowing that Deepak would still need to take care of himself and they should have his safety in mind.

"Secondly I will keep a dildo for you to use in my room, but it is only for emergencies, otherwise find either D1 or D2 to fuck you Deepak, or in the case that if you can't find me and they're busy you may ask one of our other brothers to relieve you," Da Vinci said with a smile on her face.

Deepak nodded at that and giggled at that, the idea of having to prioritize finding one of the Dimitris to have any sexual relief was turning him on.

"Hehe~ That sounds good to us~," D2 said and D1 finally felt his knot loosen to pull out of Deepak. "Anything else?~" D1 asked as he figured she wasn't done.

"Lastly I want you to get all your stuff and bring it to my room~ you're staying with me from now on~," Da Vinci said with a giggle.

"Yes mistress~," Deepak said, not minding that at all and was actually looking forward to it "you two don't mind helping me with that do you?"

"Sure let's do that, and make sure to show off you being all locked up~," D2 said as D1 got up and helped Deepak up, they both couldn't get enough of seeing Deepak all locked up and unable to do anything about it.

"Alright I'll leave you boys to it~ as for me I want to get back to my painting," Da Vinci said and waved them off as she walked back to her canvas.

"Oh Dog this is going to be so much fun~," Deepak said as they walked out the door and started to head to where Deepak's old room was on the other side of the mansion.

"Oh yes it is~," D2 said and felt really excited about all this as they made their way to Deepak's room, knowing they wouldn't get all of it in one trip.

"So, is everything good? Anything you want to talk with us about?" D1 asked, figuring he'd make sure but Deepak looked perfectly happy with everything that just happened.

"Everything is perfect D1~ this has been a dream come true for me you have no idea~," Deepak said as they walked along with a spring in his step and didn't shy away from showing off whenever they passed by any of their siblings "you two are the best brothers I could ever ask for~".

"Hehe~ Well, we aim to please and really have been wanting to give you a little more than just teasing all the time~," D2 said with a chuckle and noticed his siblings smirking as they noticed Deepak.

"Welp~ I hope you have fun with your new mistress~ She pretty much owns you now~," D1 said with a smile as they got closer to Deepak's room.

"Well I'm really appreciating it D2 and oh I will D1~ and I'm looking forward to us fucking everyday for now on~ mistress's orders and everything~," Deepak said as they got to his room and he opened the door.

"Yep, and I have to admit~ I was a little surprised she agreed to this but I won't be complaining~," D2 said and went inside to collect Deepak's things.

"Next time it's my turn with her~," D1 said with a chuckle and couldn't wait to have some fun with Da Vinci next time the four of them got together.

"Hehe~ I'm not complaining either D2 and I'm sure she would like that D1~," Deepak said as they got as much as they could carry and started to head back to Da Vinci's room.

D1 and 2 walked back to Da Vinci's room in silence, smiling and feeling good as they technically got Deepak a girlfriend while also making his fantasies come true.

Deepak walked back in silence as well and was smiling ear to ear. they had to go back and forth a few times but after a while, they got all of Deepak's things to Da Vinci's room.

"Perfect timing, I just got done with my painting, I'll help you three put everything up," Da Vinci said as they came back with the last of Deepak's things.

"Alright, and once we're done he's all yours~," D1 said as they began to put Deepak's stuff away and D2 silently helped, not really having anything to add.

After a few long minutes they found a place for all of Deepak's things "Alright thanks again for all this guys see you later" Deepak said he and Da Vinci waved them off and she had her other hand on Deepak's ass.

"You're welcome you two~ See ya~," D1 said as he and D2 waved and left, ready for the next time they got together.


	6. A Tasteful Apology

Dizzy was waiting on Dee Dee to arrive, she'd given her a few days to cool off and was sure Dee Dee was calm enough to go ahead with her plan.

Dee Dee walked into their room and said "hey Dizzy, how's it going?" she seemed to calm down just like Dizzy thought she would have by now.

"Going good~ So I want to do something for you as you deserve an apology and a thank you~," Dizzy said and waited for Dee Dee to lay down.

Dee Dee giggled at that and laid down in her bed and said "what do you have in mind sis?~"

"While I'm a little lacking in the rod department~ And D3 will thank you personally~ I do have a tongue~," Dizzy said with a wink stuck in her tongue, which she figured was more than enough to tell her sister what she had planned.

"Hehe~ well I'm not going to say no to that~," Dee Dee said as she spread her legs for her.

Dizzy wasted no time going between Dee Dee's legs and pressing her muzzle against her sister's cookie licking it and playing with Dee Dee's ass and tits wanting her sister to enjoy this.

Dee Dee moaned as Dizzy ate her out and felt her up "oh Dog~".

Dizzy slid her tongue into Dee Dee's moist pussy and pushed as deep as she could, she was turned on herself but she was focused on Dee Dee. Dizzy began fingering Dee Dee's tail hole and kept licking trying to find her sister's sweet spots.

Dee Dee kept moaning as Dizzy got to it and her eyes rolled back in her head as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling.

Dizzy kept going and didn't let up, going deeper with her tongue. Dizzy loved how tight her sister was and couldn't wait to see her with D3.

Dee Dee kept moaning and moaning from all this and after a while, she felt herself getting close.

Dizzy just kept licking as fast as she could, not letting up as she made sure Dee Dee felt great after this.

Not too much longer Dee Dee howled at the top of her lungs as she came hard right in Dizzy's face and was dazed out of her mind as she rode out her post-orgasm high.

Dizzy lapped up as much as she could something about her sister cumming all over her making her even hornier.

Once Dee Dee came down from her high she giggled a bit and said "come on sis~ I want to cuddle for a while~".

"Alright, I'd love too~," Dizzy said with a smile and laid next to Dee Dee, pulling her in close and cuddling.

Dee Dee giggled at that and wrapped her arms around Dizzy and rested her hands on Dizzy's ass "you didn't have to do that you know? you're my sister and I could never stay mad at you for long" Dee Dee said nuzzling Dizzy.

"Mm~ Well, I wanted to do something~ And I'd been craving cookies~ So, it seemed like a no brainer to me~," Dizzy said as she nuzzled Dee Dee back, loving feeling her sister's hands on her ass.

"Hehe~ well in that case I'm glad you enjoyed yourself as well~ I'd ask if you wanted me to return the favor but I'm more than a little sleepy after that~'' Dee Dee said closing her eyes and pulling Dizzy close to her.

"Maybe later~ I am a little horny~ But it can wait~" Dizzy admitted and closed her eyes, glad Dee Dee had at least forgiven her for the other day.

Dee Dee giggled at that and from there slowly fell asleep just happy to be with her sister.

Dizzy slowly fell asleep as well, having to admit she felt a bit more grateful for her family.


	7. Nightly Stroll

It was after dark and most of the Dalmatian family were asleep except for Dante. Dante walked out of the house and walked up to the gate of their home before stripping naked and putting his clothes in a box hidden in some bushes nearby and put in the pin for the gate and started walking down the street like that.

He couldn't remember how all this started but Dante had gotten to the point where he was doing this every night and at this point he had learned some things, first of all was that he was pretty much impossible to be seen in the dark, he can and has walked right by people, even cops, completely naked and has never been noticed if he didn't want to be. He knew that would change if he wasn't careful however and tried his best not to get too comfortable on these walks.

Destiny had been noticing Dante sneaking out and decided that tonight, she'd spy on him to see what he was up to. She didn't have any major jobs to go to for right now, so she'd mostly stayed around the house. Being one of the more modest of the family, she normally stayed clothed and tried not to giggle at seeing Dante strip naked. She decided to follow him and see why he was doing this, but she didn't want to make herself known or even give him away as she'd get him in trouble.

Dante kept walking and didn't notice Destiny. He didn't even think to check behind him he was so used to basically being invisible at night and had been sure the whole family was asleep right now. He walked and walked, seemingly having no real destination in mind aside from wanting to be a good ways away from where he lived.

Destiny was careful and walked along, she wasn't midnight black like Dante was but she did know ways to keep from being seen. She'd been careful not to wear anything that would give away the fact she was indeed an actress.

After a while, they were in the middle of London miles away from their home and Dante thought this was far enough so he turned to the closest alleyway and walked into it still had not noticed Destiny.

Destiny was suspicious when she saw that, not only was her brother walking around London in the middle of the night naked but he just went into a dark alley and she snuck in behind him. She hid behind a dumpster and could barely make out Dante.

In the alleyway waiting was a black Labrador and Dante said "hey handsome~ you ready for this?~"

"Of course, cutie~ You weren't followed were you?" The Lab asked as he felt Dante up, figuring Dante would've made sure.

Destiny watched this play out, she felt uneasy but couldn't tell if Dante was in danger or not as the lab just seemed like the kind of guy looking for a good time.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't~ it's way past time for my family to have gone to bed and you know how hard I am to spot in the dark~," Dante said moaning from his touch and leaned into his hands and was clearly enjoying this.

"I'll never understand why you prefer to come here naked rather than wait until you get here~," the Lab said as he stroked Dante's rod and gave his ass a squeeze, the lab was fully naked as well but there was a bag near him.

Destiny was seeing all this and while she was worried, the way Dante acted toward the lab implied her brother seemed to know him well enough.

"Let's just say coming to meet you isn't the only thing I do on my night walks and leave it at that~," Dante said moaning a bit from all that he was doing and gave him a kiss "shall we get the show on the road Leo?~"

"Alright, and like I said I don't mind helping your special interests when you feel ready~," Leo said and kissed Dante back, more than ready to go as his erect member showed.

Destiny smirked a bit and had to avoid letting out an 'aw' as she watched. Yet this still raised more questions that she wasn't sure about.

"Alright love I'll keep that in mind~," Dante said and was fully erect as well. Dante pulled away from Leo and put his hands on the wall next to them and shook his ass at him "come and get it, big boy~".

With that Leo went behind Dante and positioned his rod at Dante's tail hole before pushing into Dante with a moan as he felt his bitch's tight hole.

Destiny felt a bit turned on, just something about seeing two guys together appealed to her.

Dante moaned as he felt Leo push his way into him and said "Dog I love you~ I need to introduce you to my family already~ we've been dating for how long now and we still haven't done that yet?"

"Long enough~ And I admit to not being the greatest guy in the world but I'd say it's about time to meet your family~," Leo said with a chuckle as he got to thrusting hard and fast, knowing how Dante liked it by now.

"He seems nice enough..." Destiny said with a sigh of relief, she was worried Dante had got himself into something that would really mess him up but from the looks of it, there wasn't much to worry about.

Dante couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly as Leo fucked his ass and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Leo kept going and held on to Dante, slapping his ass while thrusting into Dante at full force. "Don't get too loud big boy~ Though, I do know how much you love being my bitch~," Leo said as he forced himself deeper while making Dante's rod bounce around uselessly.

"Kind of hot~" Destiny said and absentmindedly slid a paw down her pants touching herself, she hoped Dante's moans would mask hers but also kind of wanted them to catch her.

"I'll try but I just can't help myself when my big strong alpha is fucking me senseless~" Dante moaned out loving it whenever Leo called him his bitch.

Leo kept going with his thrusts and was starting to feel closer with each one.

Destiny moaned a bit louder than she meant to, trying her best not to give herself away as she watched.

Dante was getting close as well and said "as much as I want your knot we both know we can't risk it~ we might get caught if we stay here after moaning like this~" Dante had in fact heard Destiny at this point but he knew it was her so he wasn't too worried at the moment.

Leo pulled at the last second and let out a howl, cumming on the ground and having been too focused to hear Destiny until a loud moan came from a nearby dumpster, Destiny having come hard herself.

Dante howled as well and started cumming on the ground in front of him just as he pulled out and after he came down from his high he said: "come on out Destiny we know you're there".

"Weren't followed huh?~" Leo teased as he waited for Destiny to walk out.

"Hehe~ Couldn't stop myself~," Destiny said as she walked out and giggled a bit still in her afterglow.

"Hehe~ I didn't notice her until you were in the middle of fucking me I swear~," Dante said giggling a bit "so you enjoy the show sis?~ I'm surprised you could even follow me in the dark".

"It's alright, love~," Leo said with a chuckle not expected to meet any of Dante's family this way.

"You're my brother~ I know how to keep track of that black butt~ And I really did~," Destiny said with a giggle which made Leo chuckle a bit as well.

"Hehe~ well we should get going, we don't know if anyone else was nearby, Leo get dressed we can all talk on the way back to our place," Dante said wanting to get out of there just in case, Leo had been walking Dante home lately after they fuck like this and they had no trouble talking on the way there.

"Good point, we can give proper introductions later," Leo said and put his clothes back on, figuring it better to get Dante home first.

"Yeah, and I'll explain why I followed on the way," Destiny said figuring Dante might want to know.

Dante nodded at that and soon enough they were back on the street and heading back to the Dalmatian residence and once they were a good ways away Dante said "Okay I think we're good, Destiny this is Leo, we've been dating for months now, Leo this is my sister Destiny, you know, one of the actress's of the family I told you about and helps pay for the mansion we live in?"

"Ah yes, I believe you mentioned her. I think you've told me enough about your family for me to know what to expect~" Leo said with a chuckle, Dante had been avoiding introducing him off the bat for more than a few reasons.

"Yeah, we can be an interesting bunch, and nice to meet you, Leo. I admit when I saw you I thought Dante was getting himself into trouble," Destiny said with a giggle admitting she was a little worried at first.

"I can imagine, and he almost did which is how we met," Leo said with a slight chuckle, understanding that was not the usual way to meet someone's boyfriend.

"Hehe yeah~ we ran into each other on one of the first times I went streaking like this" Dante said with a laugh and gesturing to his naked body "I hadn't learned my limits just yet and nearly got myself caught... well if you count Leo here I actually did now that I think about it".

"Yeah, if I hadn't thought quickly it wouldn't have gone very well. We eventually got to talking and agreed to start meeting up and things eventually escalated as you can see," Leo said with a chuckle as he walked, recalling the event in his head.

"Yep, I'd noticed Dante sneaking out recently and both out of curiosity and concern as well as wanting to see if he had some juicy secret I followed and I have to admit this is definitely something~," Destiny said with a giggle and smiled as they walked, the streets pretty much empty.

Dante just rolled his eyes at his sister's antics and said "Yeah I got pretty lucky there~ I can't imagine being without Leo now~ I'll talk with our parents tomorrow and see about having you over for dinner sometime soon and meet everyone, I have no reason to think they won't agree but they will be surprised to find out that I have a boyfriend, to say the least".

"I look forward to it and don't worry, I think you've prepared me enough~ I'm sure you enjoyed finding this secret Destiny~," Leo said and put an arm around Dante, grinning a bit.

"He may be a bit annoyed but I won't say a word and I may see about joining in but I'm not as midnight black as you two so I'd have to be more careful," Destiny said with a giggle, half-joking.

Dante giggled a bit and kissed Leo's cheek and said "thanks Leo~ and you're welcome to Destiny but that is a good point, we'll work something out though, by the way, Leo one of these days I've got to talk you into leaving your clothes at home~ you have no idea how much fun this is going naked like this for hours outside like this~".

"Hehe~ We'll see and we'll definitely work something out, Destiny~," Leo said with a chuckle as they approached the mansion.

"Also, sorry for spying on you but I was a little worried about you," Destiny said as they got to the gate.

"It's okay Destiny, honestly I can't say I blame you, going naked out into public like this is very illegal and could get me jail time as well as putting me on a list if I get caught," Dante said as he put in the pin for the gate "in any case this was fun, I'll see you tomorrow Leo, and I mean in the day for once with my clothes on~".

"Yeah, and I can imagine seeing him talking to a dog you'd never met before probably looked a bit suspicious," Leo said as Destiny opened the gate.

"A bit but I relaxed once I noticed he wasn't in any real danger," Destiny admitted, most of her questions having been answered and glad Dante understood her concern.

Dante nodded at that and pulled out the box and quickly got his clothes back on and said "Well this wasn't how I saw you two meeting but I'm glad this worked itself out for the best, love you Leo see you later~ hopefully soon I can start inviting you to stay the night some time~".

"I hope so~ Love you too, cutie~ Remember we promised to meet up in a few days for an actual date~," Leo said as he waved and began to leave.

"See ya around, can't wait for you to meet the family," Destiny said and waved him off, closing the gate and making sure it was locked.

"Oh I remember~ I wouldn’t miss it for the world~," Dante said as Leo left and he and Destiny began to walk back inside.

"Goodnight, bro~ Feel free to chat in the morning if you want to talk with me about anything~," Destiny said as they went inside and she got ready to go to her room.

"I'll keep that in mind sis~ for now though I'm going to go use the shower in my bathroom and call it a night~," Dante said waving her goodbye and went to do just that.


	8. Being Aware of the Surroundings

It was the next morning and the family going to go eat breakfast. Dante walked up to his parents before they left for work today fully dressed. He was actually one of the kids who kept their clothes on around the house which the irony of this and his nighttime hobby was not lost on him.

Doug and Delilah were both off today and while they both didn't encourage their kids' antics, they also didn't mind too much. As long as their kids weren't doing anything too harmful, they would let them be.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, do you have a second? I want to talk to you two about something in private if that's alright" Dante said, trying his best to make it sound like it wasn't anything too urgent but still important enough for them to go somewhere where his siblings couldn't hear.

"Alright, dear we'll talk after breakfast," Delilah said with a warm smile as they all set down to eat. She wondered what he could be wanting and was willing to hear what he had to tell them.

"Of course, son," Doug said as well, sitting down to eat himself.

Dante nodded at that and sat down to eat as well. He smiled as he ate and was daydreaming about having Leo spend time over here at his place sometimes once he talked about it with Delilah and Doug.

Delilah couldn't help but shake head and giggle at seeing her kids. She had talked with Deepak recently as she did feel what he, the Dimitris, and Da Vinci was doing was a bit much but they insisted they had all of it under control.

Doug tried not to focus on his kids too much, he and Delilah feeling similar about the whole thing and just let it go for the most part.

After a while, everyone was getting done eating and once Dante was as well he said "I'll wait by your room Mom and Dad" with that he got up from the table and put his dishes away before making his way to where he said he would be.

Doug and Delilah got done as well and went to meet Dante, leaving everyone else be for now and just wanted to see what Dante wanted to tell them.

"Okay, Dante what is it you want to tell us?" Doug said as they went into their room with Dante and were to hear what he had to say.

Dante took in a deep breath before letting it out. He knew he had no reason to be but his nerves were still getting the best of him at the last second "W- well you s- see..." Dante stutters before he blurts out "I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, you do? Congratulations, when are we getting to meet him?" Delilah said with a smile and giggle as she looked at Dante.

"That's good, son... Er... But, yeah we would like to meet him to see what he's like at least," Doug said as he hugged Dante.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually," Dante said with a laugh and calming down now "I want to introduce him to the family by inviting him over for dinner sometime soon".

"Oh alright, let us know when you feel it would be a good time. Um, you have talked about a few things to him haven't you?" Delilah asked, figuring Dante gave fair warning to his boyfriend about how his family could be.

"Yeah, he should be prepared for what he walks into," Doug said with a chuckle, figuring Dante probably had at least told his boyfriend to be prepared.

"Yeah I've told him all about how they are and what they do," Dante said giggling a bit "I will admit he was a little weirded out at first but he's calmed down now and is more than prepared for what he'll see, anyway his name is Leo and he's a Black Labrador just so you know".

"That's good, and nice to know. We'll see about later this week, hopefully, that will work," Delilah said and gave Dante a hug, smiling a bit and just felt happy for him.

"Yeah, sounds good and we can't wait to meet him," Doug said as he hugged Dante as well.

Dante hugged the two of them back and smiled "Thanks, you two, for now, can we keep this on the down-low? The only other dog who knows about Leo is Destiny and that's because she followed me when I went to meet him and I want to surprise my siblings with this" Dante said, telling half the truth when it came to Destiny.

"Alright, and I would question why Destiny was following you but I'll leave it alone for now," Delilah said to which Doug nodded, not really sure she wanted to know.

Dante let out a sigh of relief that they were going to leave that alone and said "Thanks, you two, I'll see you later, I promised Leo we would meet up today so I should get going".

"Alright, Dear and have fun. Try not to get into too much trouble~" Delilah said as they released him from their embrace, giggling a bit as Doug smiled.

Dante giggled at that and said "Thanks mom and I'll try not to~" and with that, he waved them goodbye and left their room, and started to make his way to the front door.

"He does know we have cameras at the front entrance right?" Delilah asked with a smirk and giggled a bit.

"Well, he'll figure it out but as long as he's careful we'll leave it alone~," Doug said with a smile, closing the door once Dante left with a chuckle.

Dante meanwhile, had made it to the front door clueless about his parents knowing about what he was getting up to at night and made his way outside.

Leo was waiting by the gate and waiting on Dante, he noticed the keypad had a glass-like sphere on it and chuckled. He was wondering if Dante knew about the cameras but wasn't going to bring it up.

Dante walked up to the gate and noticed Leo there "hey love, just got done talking to my parents about you, they said you could join us for dinner later this week" he said as he put in the pin for the gate.

"Alright, love~ good to know. I should be free, you know how it is~" Leo said with a smirk as he pulled Dante into a deep kiss in full view of the camera and gave a wink to it before breaking the kiss.

Dante kissed him back and giggled when he broke the kiss "come on Leo~ let's get going~ what movie did you say we were going to watch again?" he said as they started to walk towards the movie theater downtown.

"Oh, it's going to be a romantic comedy I've heard good things about~ I have to admit, having a soft spot for those kinds of movies~," Leo said with a smile as he held Dante's hand while they walked.

Dante giggled a bit as they walked and said "that sounds lovely Leo~ and that's really cute~" he held his hand back as they walked and was smiling the whole way there.

"So, everything went well, I take it?" Leo asked as they walked and was just enjoying spending time with his boyfriend.

"Yeah it did, really well in fact," Dante said with a laugh "although as I left I heard mom say something about a camera as I left? not sure what that was about if I'm being honest" it was pretty obvious to Leo what Delilah had mentioned but Dante just wasn't getting it for some reason.

"Huh, strange probably shouldn't worry about it too much," Leo said and figured he'd let Dante piece that together while they walked and just enjoy their date.

Dante shrugged at that and kept walking and soon enough they were there "let's split the cost of the tickets love, and maybe not get any snacks, everyone knows how they overpriced those things at these places" Dante said as they went in.

"I agree, sounds good and those snacks are pretty fattening anyway," Leo said with a pompous attitude as they walked up to buy the tickets.

Dante nodded at that and they got in line to wait to get the tickets.

Once it was their turn they bought the tickets and went inside, Leo was a little tempted to do something that could risk both of them getting into big trouble if caught.

Dante and Leo sat down in the back seats out of sight. He wasn't thinking of doing something like that but Dante had trouble telling him no for various reasons.

Leo just leaned into Dante and nuzzled his neck for now, more than happy to keep things clean for the day. He did set his paw on Dante's thigh and rubbed it playfully but as of right now wasn't going to do more than that, though he knew Dante had learned that Leo was always planning something when he acted like he had no sense of personal space.

Dante giggled a bit and leaned back on Leo, he was just going to go along with this for now and if Leo did anything more than this he wasn't going to complain but if this was as far as it went for the first time Dante wasn't going to be disappointed either as he did rather enjoyed this and soon enough the movie started.

Leo was watching the movie and was just being affectionate to Dante for now, though it wasn't long before his paw began groping Dante as if tempting his boyfriend to do something about it.

Dante tried his best to muffle his moans and took a second just letting his boyfriend feel him up for a while as he looked around and saw there was no one sitting anywhere close to them. Dante smirked at that and put his hand down Leo's pants and underwear and fondled his cock and balls playfully.

"Mm~ Don't get too excited now~" Leo whispered, though he was glad Dante was giving it back as they watched the movie together.

Dante giggled and nodded at that and as they watched, kept his hand on Leo's member and teased him the whole time they watched the movie.

Leo managed to resist going too much further until the movie was over. "Let's sneak around out back~ We should be able to do something out there~" Leo whispered as he took his paws off Dante and did his best not to moan.

Dante giggled at that and got up to follow him before he said "sounds good to me big boy~".

Leo chuckled before walking out a back exit, enjoying the rush he was feeling as they snuck back and managed not to be seen.

Dante giggled as they got outside and pulled down his pants to his knees and turned around and presented his ass to Leo and gave it a shake "I'm all yours big boy~".

Leo whipped out his member once the coast was clear and didn't see any cameras. He wasted no time pushing into Dante's tight hole.

"Oh Dog~ I can never get enough of you~" Dante moaned out as Leo started thrusting into him.

"I can't get enough of you either, love~," Leo said as he got to thrusting, stroking Dante's rod as he pushed deeper.

Dante moaned as Leo had his way with him. When they first hooked up it didn't take them long for them to find out that Dante was a bottom while Leo was very much a top and Dante had been taking Leo's dick up his ass ever since and loved every second of it.

Leo had to admit he surprised himself with Dante and they both figured each other out quickly, Leo sped up a bit and Dante was very sensitive in some places which he got focusing on and smirked a bit as he kept his guard up while fucking Dante.

"Oh Dog~," Dante said through his moans as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from all this.

Leo kept going as hard as he could and started feeling close, getting ready to pull out.

Dante kept moaning and felt himself getting close as well.

Leo gave Dante a few more hard thrusts before pulling out with a howl and panting in. "Get those pants back on cutie~ We can't afford to stick around~," Leo said as he quickly pulled his pants back up.

Dante howled and started cumming right as Leo pulled out of him "Oh Dog~ give me just a second stud~".

Leo looked around just knowing someone heard that, he was normally more observant than Dante and had told Dante they needed to always be ready to leave.

Dante took just a second to pull himself together and then pulled up his pants "okay I'm good, let's get going."

"Alright, come on," Leo said and pulled Dante along taking a shortcut that would lead them far enough away from where they were and get them fairly close to Dante's house.

Dante followed along with a smile on his face really happy with how that went.

"Alright, let's get you home~ Though I did enjoy our date~," Leo said and gave Dante a kiss.

Dante giggled and kissed him back before he said "I enjoyed it too love~ we should do this more often~".

"I agree~ One of these days I'll learn to keep my paws to myself~," Leo said with an arm around Dante's waist and his paw on Dante's ass, knowing Dante loved Leo grabbing his ass like he owned it.

"Hehe~ Dog I love you~ it just wouldn't be as fun without your hands all over me if I'm being honest~," Dante said and was in fact loving this. Dante was more than content being Leo's bitch and for him to treat Dante as such.

"I love you too, and I love showing you off as my bitch~," Leo said as they got to Dante's street.

"And I love being shown off like that~ this ass may be attached to me but it's pretty much yours at this point~," Dante said as they walked down the street and were getting closer to his home.

"Hehe~ Whatever you say love~," Leo said as they got to the gate of Dante's house. Leo was still going to wait and see if Dante realized there was a camera there.

Dante giggled at that and as he was about to put in the pin for the gate he spotted the camera and his mind went blank for a second as it started to hit him "Oh my Dog! how long has that camera been there!? please tell me it hasn't been there the whole time we've lived here oh my Dog..." Dante said after a minute of silence and put his hands in his face.

"As far as I know, it's been here the entire time~," Leo said with a chuckle as Dante finally noticed the camera.

"You want to know what the worst part is?" Dante asked and before Leo even had time to respond he continued with "I can tell by the dim purple light on the side that that's one of my brother Dawkins' special modified cameras... it's able to record in the absolute bare minimum of light and recreate the recording so it looks like it's in the middle of the day... there's no way I can deny that it was me any time it would have seen me and I've been walking right by this naked as the day I was born for months..."

"I've said it before, pay more attention Dante~," Leo said with a smile and shook his head, he'd been telling Dante to watch where he was as you can never be too careful and camera footage doesn't lie.

Dante sighed and said: "Alright you have a point, now I know what my mom was talking about when I left... oh well if they haven't brought it up at this point they probably are cool about this I guess..."

"Guess so, remember... Watch for cameras," Leo said a bit sternly, having warned Dante before about this.

"I get it, Leo, I'll be more careful from now on I promise," Dante said and gave Leo a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, and I don't want you to get a record. That shit follows you, just trust me," Leo said and kissed Dante back.

Dante nodded at that and put in the pin for the gate and said "I love you too Leo, and I know, I'll see you later, should we meet up again tonight? or should we wait a bit until you've met my family already before we do that again?" Dante was good either way on this and just wanted to know what Leo wanted to do.

"We can meet up again and I'll see about doing something a little riskier, or we may just chat," Leo said and gave Dante a kiss before waving goodbye.

Dante waved back and once he was out of sight Dante went back inside still feeling a bit embarrassed about his secret nighttime hobby having never been so secret in the first place.


	9. Pool Side Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Deepak/Da Vinci chapter

Deepak was walking down the hall with Da Vinci, still with the chastity cage on his cock, and had managed to get used to it. He still found it hot that Da Vinci had told him that his cock and balls were hers now and she was the only one who could say if they got any attention or not, he didn't mind of course as he couldn't really use it now anyway. Though, even if he could he'd probably still find it hot that she wouldn't let him touch himself.

Da Vinci walked along with a smirk on her face with her arms around Deepak holding him close to her and was wearing nothing but her pink bandanna and the paint on her body that she never washed off unless she really needed to. "So where do you want to go Deepak?~ I'm feeling like either the living room or back yard, either one will do so I see no harm letting you choose~" Da Vinci said giggling. The back yard had a high enough fence that no one could see over them and after a few complaints to Delilah and Doug they were also reworked so no one could look through them after some nosey neighbors kept butting in. It was mostly Clarissa but still.

"Hmm, if I choose the backyard then I can swim in the pool~ I wouldn't mind a movie in the living room either~" Deepak said as he thought it over, not sure which one he preferred. He did remember their parents talk to them where they had to assure they were being as safe as possible and they would try to avoid going overboard, he still loved it that Da Vinci was bossing him around like his mistress rather than treating him like a boyfriend but that was how Deepak liked it.

Da Vinci giggled a bit and said "Well I'll give you a bit to decide~ the door to the back yard is in the living room anyway so it's not like we'll be going out of our way for either one~" Da Vinci loved this sense of power bossing Deepak around like this, and the fact that he loved it really sold it for her.

"That's true sis~ Perhaps the backyard, good thing D2 made sure this device was waterproof~," Deepak said as he did appreciate that the Dimitris made sure he had as little to worry about as possible. Though, he did know Da Vinci had something planned but would play dumb for now.

"Hehe~ alright then~ I have been thinking about going for a swim soon away, I'll have to wash the paint off of me first though," Da Vinci said with a smirk on her face as they made their way there.

"Hehe~ Okay Da Vinci~," Deepak said and gave her a sneaky nuzzle as they walked, he knew she'd punish him somehow but that turned him on if he was honest.

Soon enough they were outside in the backyard. Da Vinci could see some of their siblings in the pool already, one of which that stood out being Dawkins "Alright go ahead and get in the pool, I'll get the hose and join you in a moment~" Da Vinci said as she went to do that, she thought about having Deepak wash her but thought better of it and wanting to do this herself.

"Whatever you say, mistress~," Deepak said and walked away getting in the pool, even Dizzy was there, having not bothered to wear a thing in the pool. Most of his siblings would skinny dip all the time but for Dizzy it was unusual, though ever since that trip to the beach she acted differently and everyone noticed. Word spread fast and soon enough, everyone knew Dizzy and D3 had started dating.

Da Vinci got the paint off of her after a while and went over to the pool and got in and looked around and swam over to where she saw Deepak at. Da Vinci like most of their siblings had been wondering what happened at the beach a while ago and she couldn't help but overhear some rumors about it, each crazier than the last, she was tempted to talk to Dizzy and D3 herself and ask what really happened but wasn't sure about that.

Deepak continued swimming around for a bit and looked over at Da Vinci, curious about what she had planned. "So~ What you like for me to do, mistress?~" Deepak asked with a giggle, just loving calling her that.

"Hehe~ well I was thinking~ D1 and D2 get to have fun with your ass all the time but maybe we can put your mouth to use as well with our other brothers~ Deepak, I order you to swim over there and loudly offer all our brothers here a blowjob~," Da Vinci said giggling and waited for him to do it.

"Hehe~ As you wish~," Deepak said with a giggle as well and had no problem with this, swimming over to the others and knowing this would be embarrassing but that just turned him on more and if he wasn't locked up he'd have a raging boner even if it wasn't a particularly impressive one. "Alright, everyone!~ I'm offering any brother who wants it a blowjob!~" Deepak said as loud as he could, without a hint of shame, and couldn't help but laugh after saying that.

"I call first dibs!" Dawkins called out not wasting a second as all their siblings turned to Deepak and were smirking at him. Dawkins swam over to the edge of the poor and climbed up so only his legs were still in the pool and his rod was already fully erect.

Deepak was chuckling at that and swam over, licking his lips when he saw Dawkins' rod which was definitely bigger than most in that department even if Dawkins didn't brag a lot about it. Deepak licked his shaft and kissed the tip before taking his brother's member in his mouth, Deepak always found pool sex hot for whatever reason.

Dawkins moaned as Deepak got to it and closed his eyes. He could still feel the eyes of all their siblings watching them though and that was turning him on even more.

Deepak back bobbing his head up and down on Dawkins' rod, rubbing his knot as Deepak tried to resist the urge to reach for his useless rod. Deepak licked around his brother's shaft as he kept going and wanted to give Dawkins the best blowjob he could.

"Oh Dog~ I can tell someone has had practice~," Dawkins said through his moans as Deepak sent waves of pleasure through his body.

"Hehe~ Just a bit~," Deepak said as he caught his breath before getting back to it and deepthroating Dawkins, showing no gag reflex as he took all of Dawkins' cock in his mouth and felt up his massive knot and balls. Deepak felt a little jealous which somehow turned him on even more, just the fact that pretty much every brother was 'bigger' than him turned him on and they all knew it.

"Oh Dog~," Dawkins said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head "you keep that up and I'll be cumming down that throat before I know it~".

That just encouraged Deepak as he got more intense with his licking and sucking, feeling Dawkins balls just wishing Dawkins would use his ass soon. He even imagined watching Da Vinci take Dawkins rod and wasn't sure which he liked more, he was keeping his paws busy with Dawkins as he just admired Dawkins balls and knot in his paws.

Not too much longer Dawkins let out a howl and started cumming hard right down Deepak's throat just like he said he would.

Deepak felt Dawkins cum down his throat while he had all nine inches in his mouth and was swallowing as much as he could, finally taking Dawkins out of his mouth and gasping for air. "Dog~ I need to have that cock in me more often~," Deepak said as he panted, Dawkins size still impressing him.

"I wouldn't complain about that~ I'll talk with Da Vinci soon and see if we can work something out~ right now though you've got a line forming~," Dawkins said gesturing to all their brothers who looked like they wanted a go.

"Sounds good to me~," Deepak said as he looked to see who'd be next, knowing he'd be here awhile.

From there Deepak sucked off one of his brothers after another, each one loving his mouth.

Deepak felt like he'd sucked off every brother he had pretty much, as they all kept coming, and while none of his brothers had quite what Dawkins had they all had plenty to show off. Deepak was loving this and wondered if Da Vinci wanted him to do this just to get a good look at how big his other brothers really were, which he felt more turned on about.

After a while, everyone had a turn with Deepak's mouth and as he finished up Da Vinci swam over to him giggling.

Deepak was panting as he caught his breath, having loved every second of that and felt unbelievably horny after that. He'd have to wait before he could even get any relief which just made it hotter to him.

Da Vinci giggled and wrapped an arm around him and said "hey there cutie~ you still good? do you need that dildo in our room?" she had dropped the mistress act for the most part and was just checking up on him now.

"I think I will need it after that~ Dog, I never get tired of seeing Dawkins' monster cock~," Deepak said with a giggle himself, having no doubt everyone else felt the same way.

"Hehe~ I can add him to the list of dogs who can use your ass if you'd like Deepak~," Da Vinci said taking his hand in her own and started to swim over to the steps leading out of the pool with the intention getting him back to their room so he could relieve himself.

Deepak nodded at that and got out shaking himself as he got to following Da Vinci, loving every minute of this and was checking Da Vinci out as they walked.

Da Vinci shacked the water off of her as well and as they went she noticed Deepak looking at her and she shacked her ass for him "how's it feel to be in a relationship with someone as sexy as I am and knowing the most you can ever do in terms of having sex with me is eating me out?~" she asked teasing the crap out of him.

"It's so hot and just seeing you take another guy's dick just makes it hotter~," Deepak said pretty much drooling, anyone else would be upset they weren't allowed to use their cock but Deepak was just more turned on about it. "I'd love to see Dawkins take you~ I know he can be a beast if you egg him on and he's probably the biggest in the family~" Deepak added as they walked to their room, smiling as he thought about it.

"I'll be sure to talk to him about that and see how much he wants to get involved in this but if it all goes well I'll be sure to have that happen right in front of you~," Da Vinci said as they were getting close to their room.

"I look forward to that~ Still getting used to not touching myself~" Deepak admitted as they got to their room, he was ready for relief as they got inside and he waited for Da Vinci to get the dildo.

"Oh I bet you are Deepak~," Da Vinci said and pulled a box out from under their bed and handed it to Deepak "here you go love~ it's right in there~ go ahead and have fun~".

"Dog I love you~," Deepak said as he pulled the dildo out and set it up getting ready to sit on it.

"Hehe~ I love you too Deepak~," Da Vinci said, sitting down and decided to masturbate as well and use the luxury of being able to touch herself to tease Deepak as he got to work.

Deepak focused on getting the Dildo in his ass, sliding it in, and moaning as he felt it enter him and was loving that Da Vinci was basically teasing him. He loved the fact his package was pretty much just for show at this point, even if it wasn't impressive and Da Vinci would tease him about which turned him on more than anyone knew as started bouncing up and down on the dildo and moaning loudly.

Da Vinci moaned as she watched Deepak do his thing and was fingering herself and was loving this. She enjoyed having complete control over Deepak like this and that he loved her humiliating him at every turn, if she was being honest she liked being a dom but she would never go this far with anyone else, mostly because she doubted she could find anyone else who would even want to go this far.

Deepak kept going knowing he probably wouldn't last long but was moaning loud as he felt the dildo in his go deeper as he bounced on it, his cock and balls just bounding around uselessly. "Dog~ I just love having things up my ass~" Deepak let out as he felt close, he had surprised himself at how much he really liked as he didn't even know where his limits really were.

Da Vinci giggled at that and kept going and was nowhere near close yet and was thinking about having him use his tongue on her when he was done but thought better of it knowing that would just rile him up again.

Deepak finally slammed down on the dildo and let out a loud howl, cumming hard immediately and knowing Da Vinci was still a long time from being close. He panted and went over to Da Vinci once he took the dildo out.

Da Vinci giggled at the sight of Deepak cumming his brains out on that dildo and watched him come over to her smirking.

"Would you like some help, my mistress?~" Deepak asked with a grin and waited for her response, not just playing along but also wanted to make sure she actually didn't mind him doing anything.

"Well, only if it won't get you hot and bothered again~," Da Vinci said giggling a bit.

"Don't worry~ I think I got it out of my system~ I think I did a good job not touching your rod today~ hehe~," Deepak said and giggled a bit at the last part, as he got ready to take care of Da Vinci the only way he could.

Da Vinci giggled at that and moved her hands out of the way and spread her legs for him.

Deepak pressed his muzzle against her cookie, pushing his tongue inside and licking around her walls as he lapped up her juices.

Da Vinci moaned as he got to work and said "oh Dog~ you're already pretty good at this~ can't wait to see what you can do after a few months and a ton of practice eating me out~".

Deepak kept going and looking for her sensitive spots and not letting up at all as he felt up her ass, not wanting absentmindedly to reach for his cock. "I love eating you out~ Especially after it's been used~," Deepak said as he got back to eating her out.

Da Vinci giggled at that and after a while, she felt herself starting to cum right in Deepak's face.

Deepak loved her cumming all over his face as he lapped up what he could and nuzzled her pussy with a giggle. "I kind of do want you to ride my cock and mock me one day~ We'll see about that though~," Deepak said and dropped his act, being honest with Da Vinci.

"We'll talk about sure~ now come on love~ let's cuddle for a while~," Da Vinci said dropping the act as well and laid down on the bed and patted the spot next to her, inviting Deepak to join her.

Deepak nodded at that and cuddled with Da Vinci, smiling as he nuzzled her neck. "How does it feel 'owning' one of your brothers?~" Deepak said with a giggle.

"Hehe~ it's nice to say the least~ I would never dream of going as far with my dominatrix thing with anyone else than I have with you and that's because I know you're loving this~," Da Vinci said just being honest with Deepak.

"I admit I'm surprised I've gone this far and loved every minute of it~ Hell just the thought that you basically own my cock turns me on like you wouldn't believe~," Deepak told her and tried not to get excited thinking about it.

Da Vinci giggled at that and said "well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself~ Dog knows I am as well~ honestly I've never had this much fun in my life~".

"Same here~ The Dimitris are the best brothers ever for all I care and at first it was all just dirty talk by them~ Until I asked for them to make good on it~," Deepak said as he kissed her.

Da Vinci kissed him back and said "hehe~ those guys have always had a soft spot for you to say the least~ but either way I do owe them one for handing you to me on a silver platter so to speak~".

"That's true and as long as we're all having fun they're happy~," Deepak said with a giggle as he closed his eyes.

Da Vinci giggled at that and closed her eyes as well and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Deepak wasn't far behind her, loving how today had gone.


	10. No One to Blame

Doug was looking over the footage from the camera's they have around the house from the last few weeks sped up a bit to save time with Delilah and besides Dante sneaking out every night they noticed a couple of their other children coming home naked in the middle of the night on the night they went to the beach. they rewind the footage to find when they had left only to discover the only time they left the house was when everyone did to go to the beach that day.

Delilah was looking as well and noticed this too, her eyes went wide when she saw this and looked over at Doug not saying a word at first. "You don't think...?" Delilah said as her voice dripped with concern.

"We need to talk to them right away..." Doug said, sounding just as concerned as Delilah was not wanting to think about that just yet until they knew for sure and stood up and closed the laptop they were watching this on.

"I agree... We need to talk with them about it... Actually, Pearl mentioned looking for... No, I doubt those two would..." Delilah said as she got up and sighed, feeling very concerned right now.

Doug nodded at that and they left their room and went looking for Dizzy and D3.

Dizzy and D3 were in the living room watching a movie together as Delilah walked in and smiled before sitting down, she had to admit they were cute together in a way.

"Oh hey mom," Dizzy said as she noticed Delilah while laying her head on D3's chest, fur still a little damp but wearing a towel.

Doug looked around and saw no one nearby before he sat down with them "kids... we need to talk about something serious..." he said looking at the two of them.

D3 turned to look at their parents and could tell just how concerned they were and said "yeah? what's up?"

"We were looking over camera footage and the day we went to the beach... We saw you two arrive very late but you never left the house... Or rather never seemed to come back from the beach..." Delilah said with a tone that she only used when concerned.

"Oh yeah... About that..." Dizzy said and set up, towel falling off from the quick movement as she thought of what to say. She forgot they had cameras installed which Dawkins improved.

"It's a long story, you want to tell them, or should I Dizzy?" D3 said looking sheepish and was feeling embarrassed.

Doug just stayed quiet for now wanting to hear what they had to say.

"So... D3 and I were swimming and I pulled his trunks off him as a prank, holding them tight as I swam away... So he was trying to catch me and the current was strong..." Dizzy explained and figured the two of them should tell them what happened.

"Alright... Continue..." Delilah said and already saw where this was going.

D3 had been wishing that their parents would have not found out about this and was hating that they were having this talk.

Doug just sat still and listened and had a pretty good idea where this was going as well.

"Anyway, we both ended up losing our swimwear and about this time we knew everyone was about to leave... So we tried to catch up to you guys but... Long story short we ended up walking home..." Dizzy said as she didn't feel like going into much detail.

"I see... I thought we'd made sure we didn't leave anyone..." Delilah said and wanted to leave it there but still had a question.

"We do have a lot of kids dear, I guess mistakes are bound to happen," Doug said thinking this all over and didn't want them to beat themselves up too badly over this.

D3 just sighed just wanting this to be over already but was glad they were worried about them at least.

"Yes, I guess you're right... Still... I have one more question..." Delilah said with a sigh.

"Yes, mom?" Dizzy asked and gulped a bit, more than a little concerned.

"What is it, mom?" D3 asked, trying his best to stay calm.

Doug just stayed quiet having a feeling he knew what she was going to ask.

"You did come straight home? You never went to the park, right?" Delilah asked as her expression went into a frown.

Dizzy knew her mother wanted the truth and the look on Delilah's face was showing that her mother was not happy.

D3's heart skipped a beat at that and he had a look of fear on his face and tried to say something but just couldn't which didn't go unnoticed by Doug.

"Mom... I wish I could say no..." Dizzy said and just came out with it, not seeing a point lying.

"Dizzy... D3... What were you two thinking?" Delilah asked trying not to show how mad she was, sure she should have had this talk with Dante as well but was talking to these two first.

"We weren't... I know that's not a good answer but it's the truth..." D3 said looking down at the ground.

"I should ground you two... I won't tell Pearl but you two had better not do something that careless again," Delilah said sternly and looked to Doug to see if he had anything to add.

"What your mother said, you two know better than this," Doug said with a sigh.

D3 just nodded knowing he didn't have anything to say that would help his case here.

"Alright, I love you two and won't bring this up again. But, don't think I'll let you off the hook next time," Delilah said as she got up with a sigh.

"Alright, mom... We love you too..." Dizzy said with a sigh herself and didn't want to say anymore.

"Yeah what Dizzy said," D3 said sighing as well.

Doug nodded at that and got up to follow Delilah.

Delilah walked back up to her and Doug's room, laying on the bed and sighing not really sure what to say right now.

Doug laid down with her and wrapped his arms around her not sure what to say either.

"I'm just gonna take a nap, dear..." Delilah said as she embraced Doug and closed her eyes, wanting to keep from doing something she'd regret.

"Alright sweetheart, I think I won't be that far behind you," Doug said closing his eyes. He was worried about his kids and hoped they would listen to them here, the only reason he was fine with Dante leaving the house naked and doing stuff like that is because Dante was super hard to spot in the dark if you didn't know what to look for and the fact that they've never had Pearl show up to their home asking about him so he must be being super careful about this.

Delilah agreed with Doug here and slowly fell asleep, feeling a bit worried but hoped the two would at least be more careful from now on.

Doug fell asleep soon after her and had similar hopes as she did.


	11. Putting it to Good Use

Dawkins was laying back on the couch with his leg spread and displaying his cock for all to see as Doug walked by. "I get that you're proud son, but you don't have to show off to everyone," Doug said, which made Dawkins chuckle a bit.

"Can you blame me?" Dawkins asked with a laugh, as Doug laughed as well before walking away.

Dolly came walking in not long after that and was naked as the day she was born. She pretty much never wore anything if she could help it and sat down next to Dawkins not even hiding that she was staring at his cock "hey bro~ showing off what you've got I see~ good~ a rod like that deserves to be shown off~".

"Of course Dolly~ You know I just love showing off for everyone~," Dawkins said as he stroked it and smirked, knowing Dolly would be all over him soon. He had no shame when it came down to being naked around the house and would often touch himself in full view of other siblings.

Dolly giggled a bit at that and wrapped an arm around Dawkins and pulled him close to her before she said "if you really want to show it off I say offer to use it on someone and go to town on them in full view of everyone~ with a dick like that you could have anyone girls and guys alike be your bitch~" Dolly wasn't even trying to be subtle at this point and was just trying not to drool at the sight of Dawkins's rod.

"Hehe~ Well, I've had some offers but haven't really decided on anyone yet~," Dawkins said as he smirked, he knew what she was saying but for now, just wanted to tease her a bit as he got fully erect.

"Oh really now?~ may I ask that if you have so many offers then what seems the problem picking someone out?~" Dolly asked, giggling a bit.

"Perhaps I've been wanting someone specific~," Dawkins said, smirking and looking over at her, waiting to question him more as he noticed her paw discreetly moving closer to his member.

Dolly grabbed Dawkins rod and started giving it a few strokes before she said "oh? and who might that be~" she had a good idea who it was but she wanted Dawkins to say it.

"Mm~ Dolly, I want you so bad~" Dawkins moaned out as his cock throbbed in her paws, loving her touch and ready to go as soon as she said the word.

Dolly giggled a bit still stroking his member a bit before she said "well I'm all yours big boy~ you can take me in any position you want~"

"Doggy style~ So I can really pound that ass to oblivion~," Dawkins said as he started feeling Dolly up as well, loving her paw on his rod.

Dolly moaned a bit at his touch before getting up and getting on her hands and knees "come and get it, Dawkins~" she said shaking her ass at him.

Dawkins got up and positioned himself, pushing his tip into her moist and tight pussy. He wasn't sure if Dolly had anyone before him so he figured he'd take his time, even if he was winging it.

Dolly moaned as Dawkins got to it and was loving this. Dolly had been having fun with a few of their other brothers but she hadn't taken someone as big as Dawkins yet so she was glad he was going easy on her to start with.

Dawkins let out a moan as he got to thrusting, he'd gotten blowjobs before but hadn't quite gone this far. He was big enough that he was finding her sweet spots before realizing it as he slowly picked up speed.

Dolly moaned loudly from his thrusts as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and was feeling overwhelmed by pleasure.

Dawkins started going harder as he stretched her cookie out with his cock and picked up speed, slapping her ass as he got going. "I hope you love all 9 inches you slut~," Dawkins said once he got going and was sure she could handle him.

"Oh Dog yes~" Dolly moaned out loving this to pieces "Don't hold back at all!~ fuck my pussy like you own it!~"

Dawkins started pushing deeper and pushing her down as he thrusted, slamming against her ass he got to tearing that pussy. "That cunt will never be tight again once I'm done~," Dawkins said as he kept going and started focusing on her sweet spots. His cock throbbed as his knot began slapping against her pussy.

"Oh Dog I'm close~ go ahead and knot me~ I'm safe I promise~" Dolly moaned out feeling herself about to orgasm.

Dawkins had no reason to doubt her, Dolly could be a slut but she wasn't going trick anyone like that. After a few more thrusts he slammed his knot into her, howling in ecstasy before collapsing on top of her.

Dolly howled as soon as Dawkins knotted her cumming hard and fell to the ground.

"I love you, sis~," Dawkins said and panted nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too bro~," Dolly said nuzzling him back and let out a yawn.

"Let's just take a nap here~," Dawkins said as he cuddled her, not that they had much choice.

Dolly giggled at that and said "alright Dawkins~ a nap sounds good~" and with that, she slowly fell asleep.

Dawkins wasn't far behind her and felt good about how that went.


	12. Formal Introduction

It was evening and Leo took a deep breath to get ready for this. He was dressed nice, a polo shirt and khaki pants as he really did want to make a good impression. He pressed the button on the gate that would let the family know someone was there. He was hoping this went well and had made sure he looked presentable as he waited for the gate to open.

After a second Leo could hear Dante's voice through a speaker and he said "hey love, your timing couldn't have been better, we're just getting ready for dinner, come on in" and with that, the gate started to open up letting Leo in.

Leo walked up the path that led to the door, he arrived to find Dante already letting him in and he knew the family had known he was coming. "Hey, love~ Ready for tonight?" Leo said with a kiss and smiled, happy to finally meet his boyfriend's family.

"I sure am~," Dante said after he kissed him back "I tried to make this a surprise for most of the family but word got out despite my best efforts~ oh well at least they're all excited to meet you~".

"I'm glad to hear it~ Even if they know, no harm in making a formal introduction," Leo said as he held Dante's hand while they made their way to the kitchen. Leo had been told what to expect but he also was pretty sure the family would be careful not to scare him off.

Dante giggled a bit as they walked and said "I told you already that some of my siblings like to walk around the house naked but mom and dad have told them to be dressed for this, they said after a few visits they may let them be naked while you're over but they want you to get a chance to know them first".

"Hehe, I'll thank them later and I did make an attempt at looking nice for this," Leo said as he wasn't normally as well dressed as he was tonight. Everyone saw the two walk in and had left two empty seats next to each other for them while Doug and Delilah waited for everyone to take a seat and settle down.

Dante smiled and nodded at that as they took their seats. He looked around and everyone had their eyes on the two of them. Dante laughed nervously a bit before he said "everyone, you all know about him already but let me formally introduce you all to Leo, my boyfriend".

"Nice to meet you all, Dante's told me a lot about you and we finally agreed it was a good time to introduce myself," Leo said with a smile as everyone began greeting him and seemed genuinely happy for Dante.

Dante smiled as everyone greeted Leo, he was hoping they wouldn't ask how they met but Leo and him had agreed on a cover story that had as much of the truth in it while still not mentioning Dante's lack of clothes, he knew his parents knew about what he was doing but that didn't mean his siblings did.

Leo chatted and answered all the questions received with confidence and a smile as they ate. While he knew Doug and Delilah would talk with him personally after dinner, he had wanted to make a good impression on everyone.

Dante let Leo do most of the talking and just ate in silence for the most part but he knew Doug and Delilah were going to want to talk with them as well and just hoped that would go well.

Leo was getting most of the questions and being talked to as everyone seemed interested in getting to know him. He explained what he needed to without giving too many details and soon enough the conversations became fun at lighthearted as everyone finished eating.

Dante smiled as everyone seemed to like Leo and was getting done eating as well and waited for Leo to be done as well before getting up.

Once everyone started cleaning up, Delilah waved for Leo and Dante to follow them. Leo nodded and went over to Dante's parents following them to a room that the four could chat in private.

Dante was right behind Leo as they walked and soon enough the four of them were in Doug and Delilah's bedroom.

"Nice to finally meet you, Leo. We mostly just wanted to talk to you personally as we are Dante's parents so it's only fitting that we get to know you," Delilah said with a smile, she may have known what the two got up to or had some idea but she just seemed to genuinely just want to talk with the two.

"Of course, Mrs. Dalmatian. I wouldn't have it any other way," Leo said with a smile, he knew he had to make a good impression here which he wasn't worried about but still was careful not to say any more than he needed to.

"I want you to know that you're welcome to come here any time you wish Leo, in fact, we might as well give you the pin code for the gate," Doug said with a smile. He had an idea what they got up to as well but he was just happy for Dante right now.

"Thanks you two, I'll be sure to give him the code on the way out," Dante said smiling.

"Yeah, we trust Dante enough that we feel he can make the right choices in partners. Just keep him out of trouble, and you don't have to be so formal, you can just call me Delilah," Delilah said with a smile and hugged Leo who looked a bit surprised but went with it.

"Alright, don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get into something he shouldn't," Leo said with a smile, there was plenty of truth to that but he knew Dante was cautious at least.

"Sounds good, stay as long as you'd like Leo, you can even spend the night here if you'd like," Doug said joining the hug.

Dante giggled at that and wasn't going to argue with that.

"Just don't keep everyone else up," Delilah said with a giggle and winked which made Leo blush a bit.

"I would love to stay over, I have the day off tomorrow anyway," Leo said, still blushing from Delilah's comment.

"Oh, you have a job? that's nice, you can tell us all about it later as I'm sure you two are eager to spend the night together~" Doug said laughing a bit.

"Maybe a little," Dante said, giggling nervously and blushed a bit as well.

"Yeah, I will. Well, I'll be on my best behavior but I can't promise Dante being quiet~" Leo said with a chuckle joining in a little.

Delilah couldn't help but laugh when he said that and shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be happy to finally have you spend the night~," Delilah said and was still laughing a bit.

"Well we'll be on our way, thanks again for letting him come over," Dante said, locking his arm onto Leo's and started walking towards the door blushing really hard at this point.

"Alright, alright, you two have fun~," Doug said waving them off.

"Don't worry Dante, we know who you get it from~," Delilah said with a final tease as the two walked towards Dante's room.

"I don't know about you, but these clothes are getting a bit hot~" Leo whispered to Dante, feeling happy with how that went, and was ready to finally sleep with Dante in an actual bed.

"Nobody will complain about you getting naked in this house~ especially not me~," Dante said as he leads Leo to his room, "I think this will be the first time we'll be fucking inside~" he continued and couldn't help but think about how backwards that is.

"Hehe~ That's true, and I think I'd rather wait and give you a private show~," Leo said as he slapped Dante's ass and kissed his neck.

Dante moaned from the slap and leaned into the kiss "Dog I love you~" he said as they were coming up on his room.

"I love you too~ And personally, I'd rather see that bare black ass~ You know how much I like to play with it~," Leo said with a chuckle as they got to Dante's room, he loved Dante but he couldn't get over how sexy Dante really was.

Dante giggled at that as they went into his room and as soon as the door was closed behind them Dante got to work stripping "Well it's all yours now Leo~" Dante said after he got all his clothes off and went to lay down on his bed.

Leo took off his Polo shirt and the light revealing just how ripped he was, perfectly toned and was happy to show it as he unbuttoned his pants teasingly as he slowly began taking them off and the briefs he wore showing a massive bulge as Leo smirked at Dante.

Dante had his eyes glued to Leo the whole time he did this and quickly got fully erect loving every second of this.

"I know you want to finally get a good look at this bad boy~," Leo said with a smirk as he rubbed his bulge, the light really showing their bodies off considering they both blended into the darkness if you weren't paying attention. Leo for one had noticed a small barely noticeable white spot on Dante's left ass cheek which he found cute the first time he saw it as it was shaped like a heart.

Dante giggled a bit and said: "you know it~ I've always known you've got a pretty big package love~ but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious exactly how big it is~".

"Then wait no more~," Leo said as he slid the briefs off and threw them to Dante, he let Dante get a good look at his fully erect rod and body. Dante had known he was quite the hunk but this was the first time Leo showed himself off with good lighting.

Dante smiled as he looked Leo over and was wagging his tail. If Dante had to describe his boyfriend he'd say he was slim but very muscular. He was no bodybuilder but anyone who saw him without a shirt could tell he worked out a mile away and Leo's red rocket was very impressive, Dante would need to compare the two side by side to know for sure who was bigger but Leo's rod easily rivaled Dawkins.

"Hehe~ You know I was weirded out before~ But, I think we might be able to get your sister involved if you want but first, I think we both had something in mind~," Leo said as he waited for Dante to stop gawking and present himself.

Dante shook himself out of it and giggled a bit at that before he turned around and he got on his hands and knees on the bed before he said "come and get it, big boy~ I'm all yours~".

Leo positioned his tip at Dante's tail hole and pushed in slowly letting a moan out himself, he just loved feeling Dante's tight ass wrapped around his cock.

Dante moaned as well as Leo pushed his way into his ass and loved the feeling of it inside him.

Leo was starting to pick up speed already and began slapping Dante's ass, wanting to give Dante all he had.

"Oh Dog yes!~ I love you so much~" Dante moaned out as Leo let him have it and already couldn't keep himself from being loud.

Leo kept going and pushed Dante down with his thrusting, going as hard as he could while slapping Dante's and moaning himself, he knew just how Dante liked and just loved hearing Dante moan.

Dante started to push back against Leo at this point as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Leo went as fast as he could and was starting to get close already as he kept pounding Dante's ass with all his might.

Dante was getting close as well and somehow managed to say "Oh fuck~ I want that knot this time love~ I've been craving it for a while now~".

"Oh Dog~ I was hoping you'd say that~," Leo said with a few more powerful thrusts and slammed his knot into Dante, filling him with cum as he howled in ecstasy.

Dante orgasmed right as Leo knotted him and howled as well before collapsing onto the bed and riding out his high in silence.

"So much for quiet~" Leo teased once he caught his breath, more than happy cuddle Dante as he turned the lamp off and pulled the covers over them.

"It's okay Leo~ mom was pulling your leg before I promise~ when we were having his place built we made sure all the walls were pretty thick~ I'm sure you can guess why~ no one heard us I swear~," Dante said giggling a lot.

"I know, I was just having a bit of fun~," Leo said with a laugh as he nuzzled Dante.

Dante nuzzled him back and closed his eyes before he said "I'm glad everyone seems to like you~ and I'm really looking forward to having you over every now and again from now on~".

"Same here~ Let's get some sleep~," Leo said and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep not too long after.

Dante wasn't too far behind him and was grinning from ear to ear as he fell asleep.


	13. Unwanted Attention

DJ had just got done with a gig and was going to have to walk home, the sun was starting to go down and he made sure he had put everything up before heading to the door.

Unbeknownst to DJ waiting just outside was a group of his more overzealous fans. You know the type, those people who take things way too far with whatever they were fans of and would typically ruin it for everyone else.

DJ had been used to walking home a lot, he had been underestimating his popularity as he left from the back. Noticing the group he started to go back inside, he was at least able to tell when he might need to get security to handle things.

Unfortunately for DJ one of them noticed him right away and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the crowd "GUYS LOOK DJ'S HERE" he called out getting the entire group's attention and suddenly they were all over him.

"Okay, guys I don't mind chatting or whatever but let's not get crazy," DJ tried to plead as he stayed as calm as he could, feeling very uncomfortable about this.

Despite DJ's best efforts they were only getting more riled up as they went and were talking over each other and DJ couldn't make out anything but after a bit, he heard something about a souvenir and a minute later could feel someone pulling up his shirt.

Now DJ trying his best to fight them off but ended up losing his shirt in the process which he could at least get away with so that wasn't his main concern. He'd taken the advice of his sisters and few other celebrity acquaintances and kept his most important belongings at home, he had his home phone memorized just in case and only kept enough money on himself to eat or for an emergency.

DJ was smart to do that because they didn't stop at DJ's shirt as others of the group wanted something as well and went for the rest of his clothes and with being so outnumbered DJ could only watch in horror as he was stripped naked.

DJ struggled to get free and felt his pants underwear being pulled off and had a felt a few paws feeling him up. He managed to get out and make a break for it, running as fast as he could and hoping no one caught him as he ran as naked as the day he was born.

To DJ's surprise, the group either lost him right away or were satisfied with the clothes they stole off of DJ's back and didn't try to go after him.

Eventually, he snuck around a corner out of view and took a minute to catch his breath. He needed to figure out what to do, either wait for night or try to make it home without getting caught. Sure he might be able to explain to Pearl or anyone who saw him but that wasn't guaranteed and he really didn't want to risk a record. But, he couldn't just call someone either as he didn't have his phone nor could he walk into a place and ask for a phone.

DJ didn't have long to think about it as someone passing by happened to notice him and his lack of clothes.

DJ had to think fast as he noticed the person approaching and was really uncomfortable about this situation as he tried to look for a place to run to not really wanting to take any chances with this stranger.

As DJ ran off he noticed that the stranger didn't try and chase after him and instead pulled out his phone and started to make a call which DJ didn't have to think too hard to realize he was calling the police.

DJ's heart was racing as he ran again, figuring he might as well try to make it home. Sitting around wasn't doing him any favors and it wasn't like he could be sure the police would believe him anyway. He kept running as fast he could and did his best to avoid anywhere that he could've easily been spotted.

After a while DJ turned a corner and saw a cop car halfway down the street which seemed to notice him right away.

"Oh, fucking shit!" DJ said and felt a mix of emotions as he ran into a nearby alley, knowing he couldn't outrun a car. If it was Pearl he might be able to ask for help, any other cop was a crapshoot on if they'd helped him or not.

The cop car pulled up to the alleyway and out stepped none other the Pearl and she got to the entrance and as she went in she said: "alright come on out, I know you're in here and this is a dead-end so it's not like you have anywhere to run to".

DJ breathed a sigh of relief, figuring she'd at least hear him out. DJ came out with his hands up butt naked and glad he didn't have a boner as this was awkward enough. "Pearl, let me explain before anything please," DJ said and hoped that she was willing to let him explain the situation.

Pearl raised an eyebrow and said "alright but it better be good" and then crossed her arms, she had parked her car to block off the exist so she wasn't worried about anyone seeing him like this right now.

He had a feeling she blocked the entrance on purpose but that wasn't important. "I was just leaving one of my gigs and a group was waiting outside for me, I tried to go back inside but I was grabbed and pulled in. They stole my clothes and I ran for it scared for my life. I wasn't planning on running but I can't trust that every cop would be willing to let me explain. There are cameras at the place and you can watch them, it's been about 20 minutes. But, can I have a towel or something I don't like this any more than you do..." DJ said and explained, even mentioning the cameras and figured she'd at least look.

Pearl let out a sigh and said "if your story was all I had to go off of I wouldn't be sure whether or not to believe you and probably would go look at those recordings but the thing is we've been getting reports about similar incidents happening to other local celebrities all over Camden although this is by far the most extreme example yet... come on I have a towel you can borrow in my car, let's get you home" and with that she turned around and started to walk towards her car expecting DJ to join her.

DJ followed and put the towel around himself before getting in, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Pearl. Can we pretend this never happened once we get to my house?" DJ asked, really embarrassed that he had basically just streaked through town.

"As much I wish I could do that for you DJ I'm afraid I can't, you may not have been harmed but you were pretty much mugged, I will have to inform your parents whether you like it or not, I'll also need the name of that place you had that gig at, I'm going to report this in and get someone to get the footage as evidence," Pearl said as she picked up the radio to make that report.

"Yeah, I know... It's a fairly popular hangout spot known as Lana's Café, I'm sure you'd know where it is, and considering I could feel paws on me once my clothes were off I can't be sure they weren't planning on doing anything worse so it's better that they are caught," DJ admitted and made a disgusted face, feeling a bit violated from the whole experience and hated telling Pearl that but knew it was better she knew as much as she needed to.

Pearl nodded at that and turned on the radio before she said "This is officer Pearl reporting in".

"We read you loud and clear Pearl go ahead" A voice DJ didn't recognize chipped in.

"I've got an update regarding that Dalmatian streaker we were informed about not too long ago, turns out he's another victim from those rabid fans we keep hearing about, they mudded him in plain daylight after getting done putting on a show at that Lana's Café place, I'm currently on route to bring him home, he says that they were feeling him up and may have sexually assaulted him if he didn't get away when he did," Pearl said as calmly as could be but deep down she was furious, the Dalmatian family may have been a pain to deal with at times but she still was a close family friend to them "I'm requesting someone stop by there as the victim has informed me that there should be cameras that recorded the whole thing".

"Roger that Pearl we'll have someone look into that right away," the voice said as they were getting close to DJ's home.

"Thanks, Pearl, and I know it was required but thanks for blocking the view with your car as I was embarrassed enough from you seeing me like this," DJ said as they got to his house.

Pearl let out a sigh and with a laugh, she said "you're welcome DJ, now let's get you inside" and with that, she parked in front of their house and stepped out of the car.

DJ followed along and held the towel tight as they went through the gate and up to his house.

Once they got to the door Pearl rang the doorbell but that was more of a formality as given DJ's state she wasn't going to wait for someone to let them in and tried to open the door.

The door opened as they normally didn't lock it this early, DJ entered and wouldn't have even bothered with the towel at this point but Pearl was with him and felt Pearl had seen more than she wanted to already. "Everyone's probably getting ready for dinner about now, I'll see where mom and dad are," DJ said and about that time Delilah walked into the hall with a clipboard before noticing Pearl and DJ. Delilah's eyes quickly darted to the towel and then Pearl before her gaze met DJ's and she very quickly went from a smile to a frown in almost an instant, even he knew he was safe from any punishment due to the circumstances but it still made him gulp.

Once Delilah walked up to them Pearl was quick to say "hello misses Dalmatian, I'm just going to start this off by saying your son isn't in any trouble, he was mugged as he left Lana's Café by a group of insane fans who stole all of the poor boys' clothes while he was still wearing them and might have tried to sexually assault him if he hadn't gotten away when he did".

"Alright, thanks Officer Pearl," was all Delilah said as she pulled DJ into a hug, still very pissed just not at DJ now. Delilah closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm while it was obvious she wanted to have someone's head for this. "I do remember one of my girls mentioning some creepy fans harassing them recently, apparently they hadn't done anything quite this bad though," Delilah mentioned as she tried to keep her voice as calm as she could.

"Aye, this is worst that I'm aware of as well, don't worry, we have someone getting the camera footage from Lana's Café as we speak, we'll catch these bastards," Pearl said trying her best to help Delilah feel better "I'll see you later, I've got to report back to the station now that DJ's safely home, don't worry about the towel, I can pick it up some other time" and with that Pearl turned to leave.

"Yeah, I'll make sure it gets washed. DJ go get ready for dinner, and I'll see you around Pearl. Just keep me updated," Delilah said as she waved Pearl off and DJ went to his room.

"Will do Delilah, goodbye" Pearl said and waved back as she left out the front door.

DJ made sure to put the towel in the laundry and went straight to his room, he set on his bed with a sigh and just tried to let himself relax. He knew his parents would come to talk to him in a minute, and just tried to gather his thoughts.

After a while DJ heard a knock on his door and Doug said "DJ? it's me and your mother, she told me what happened, can we come in?"

"Sure, go ahead... I'm still trying to get calmed down from everything," DJ said and didn't bother getting dressed as he still felt a little on edge as his parents came in.

Once they came in Doug sat down next to DJ and said "do you want to talk about it? I'm here for you no matter what son".

"Yeah, I think it will be good. That was the first time I'd ever been scared for my life, and I still feel a bit violated from that," DJ said with a sigh as Delilah sat next to him as well.

"We can understand that DJ, but on the bright side, it seems they'll be caught before it gets even more out of hand," Delilah said and rubbed DJ's shoulder.

"Yeah what Delilah said, for now just let it all out, it won't do you any favors if you bottle this up DJ," Doug said and hugged him.

With that DJ started crying as Delilah hugged him as well, starting to come out of his shock and just letting his emotions out a bit.

Doug kept hugging him and started stroking the fur on DJ's back. Doug was determined to stay here with DJ for as long as he needed no matter how long that took.

It was a bit before DJ started to calm down again, and while he was still processing what happened he did start feeling better. Delilah didn't say a word until she knew he'd calmed down enough to speak.

Doug could tell DJ was starting to feel better but he wasn't going anywhere until DJ said it himself that he was okay.

"DJ, we're here if you need us and I know you want this to just disappear but it'll be a while before things start to settle down for you. Don't be afraid to tell us anything," Delilah told him, doing the same as Doug.

"Thank you, I feel better for the most part though it may be a couple of days for the shock to wear off," DJ said he hugged them back.

"Alright DJ, we'll be here for you every step of the way so if you need us at any point don't be afraid to come find us," Doug said holding him tightly.

"I will, I love you two," DJ said and smiled, just happy to be home right now and was starting to feel safe again. 

"We love you too, and we won't say anything to your siblings but we know they'd be glad to hear that you're safe and sound," Delilah said with a smile and nuzzled him.

Doug nuzzled DJ as well not sure if there was anything more to add at this point and just wanted to help comfort his son for a while.

DJ didn't say anymore as Delilah stood up, went to the door. "I should make sure everyone is ready for dinner, your dad can handle things from here," Delilah said with a smile before leaving, DJ nodded and sat in silence.

"You know, it's not even that I could've been sexually assaulted that makes me sick to my stomach... It's the thought that any of my sisters or other siblings could've ended up in that situation..." DJ said with a sigh as he nuzzled Doug.

Doug nuzzled DJ back and said: "I can understand that, I'm always worried about the things that could happen to all of my kids, all that we can hope for is that they catch these guys quickly so it's a bit safer for all of you".

"Alright, dad... I feel good enough to at least eat dinner, after that, I may just go to bed early," DJ as he started to get up and put on a pair of shorts, not really feeling like walking around nude at the moment.

"Alright DJ that's fine, I think you've earned a rest," Doug said getting up as well and walked over to the door.

DJ walked with him downstairs, though it was a bit obvious something was going on with him to his siblings. He was hoping no one would ask questions, even if he could tell they were feeling concerned about him.

Before Doug sat down in his usual spot at the table he whispered to DJ "your mother and I can tell your siblings that you're okay but something did happen since they can tell something is going on, we won't go into any detail if that'll make you feel better".

"Er, go ahead. I'll be okay, but I kind of would rather they know what's going on..." DJ admitted it was obvious he was still shaken up but figured his siblings should know what's going on so they could have a heads up.

Doug nodded at that and sat down with Delilah and quickly told her all of that.

DJ nodded and set down as everyone began taking their seats, a few siblings whispering something about Pearl.

Once everyone was there Doug said: "before we start eating your mother and I have something important we need to tell you regarding DJ".

"Why was he with Pearl? Did get in trouble?" Someone asked as DJ being brought in by Pearl didn't go unnoticed, which convinced DJ it was better they just knew. Delilah just let Doug speak, for now, feeling he could say it.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, DJ had a gig at Lana's Café and as he left a downright insane group of fans mugged him in broad daylight and took every piece of clothes he had on him and attempted to sexually assault him before he got away and had to run for miles naked as could be before Pearl found him and took him home," Doug said clearly upset over this.

The room was so silent and a pen could've been heard dropping, everyone went wide-eyed as DJ just started eating while everyone turned towards him.

"Everyone, I know that's a lot but it's being taken care of and we should be thankful he managed to avoid any physical harm," Delilah said with a gentle voice.

"That's right, let's just give DJ some time for now and get to eating," Doug said and then went to do just that and hoped their kids would be understanding.

Everyone got to eating without a word as they processed the information and overall it was a quiet dinner.

Doug couldn't blame everyone for being so quiet as it was a pretty heavy topic of what happened to DJ and just ate in silence as well.

DJ was the first to finish and no one batted an eye as DJ left with Dallas offering to put his plate away for him. DJ laid down to rest as soon as he could trying not to let it get to him.


	14. Taking Them for a Ride

Dawkins was heading for Da Vinci and Deepak's room, they had agreed to meet up tonight and talk at least. Of course, Dawkins really was looking forward to having a great time with both of them.

Da Vinci was eagerly waiting for him to show up in the room and couldn't stop smiling as she thought about all they were going to do.

"Alright, guys. I'm here," Dawkins said knocking on the door and waited for them to let him in.

Da Vinci walked up to the door and said "hey Dawkins~ glad you could make it~" and with that, she stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Wouldn't miss it, huh where's Deepak?~" Dawkins asked, curious where he was as he entered the room. He figured Deepak would be back in a minute though.

"He had to go do something real quick, he won't be long~," Da Vinci said more than ready to get started but she was going to wait for Deepak first.

"Alright, we'll wait~ I have an idea of what I want to do, but I'll need to know if I can knot you or not~," Dawkins said as he put an arm around Da Vinci.

"You can~ me and a few of our other sisters have recently started taking birth control pills lately just in case~," Da Vinci said leaning into him as they waited for Deepak.

"Good, good~ Let's not cause any more of a stir after a few recent events," Dawkins said as they waited, knowing Da Vinci knew what he was referring to.

"Yeah it's been a bit crazy lately, the last thing we want to do is add to it with an unwanted pregnancy," Da Vinci said nodding in agreement.

"Yep, but we can chat about all that another time as I don't want to kill the mood. Though, I feel we could do something to cheer DJ up a bit but not sure what," Dawkins said, just thinking out loud and wondering what was taking Deepak so long.

"I could always send Deepak to give him a blow job or something, that cheers most people up but given what almost happened I'm not sure that's the best idea, I'll have to talk with him first," Da Vinci said just laying out her thoughts here.

"I was thinking more of painting a picture for him or something, I'm not sure he'll be up for anything that intimates for a while," Dawkins said, pointing out that wasn't exactly what he meant and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright yeah you have a point, again I wasn't sure about it, the painting is probably a much better idea," Da Vinci said laughing very nervously and blushed a bit.

"We all have our moments," Dawkins said with a laugh as he noticed the door opening signaling Deepak's return. Dawkins was ready to get going as he thought it over.

Da Vinci turned to the door and watched Deepak come in "hey Deepak~ what took you?~ as you can see Dawkins showed up while you were gone~".

"Yep~ And I know just how we'll do this~," Dawkins said with a grin, really feeling his idea was gonna be hot. He waited to see what Deepak would say though.

"Oh, go ahead~ I'm sure you could definitely come up with something hot~," Deepak said as he locked the door and went over to them.

"Come on and tell what your idea is Dawkins~ I can already tell it's going to be a good one~," Da Vinci said and was wagging her tail a bit as she waited.

"Alright, so I thought on it and I decided I'm going to have Da Vinci bouncing on my cock and knot her while Deepak is as close as he can be without touching us or himself of course~ I even thought of having him record it on his phone so he'll always have us fucking on video~ After that Deepak will lick your juices off my cock before I fuck him~," Dawkins said as he explained what he had come up with and looked over to see Deepak drooling at the mouth from what Dawkins said.

"Oh that sounds super hot~ let's get to it~," Da Vinci said and then walked over to her bed and beckoned Dawkins over so they could get to it.

"Thought so~," Dawkins said and was fully erect just describing it as he walked over to Da Vinci and sat down picking Da Vinci up and sitting her on his lap facing Deepak how he wanted her. His cock brushed her pussy as they waited for Deepak to get his camera ready.

Deepak was quick to get the video camera on his phone working and set down just far enough for a decent recording and still close enough he could reach out and touch them if he wanted to, already feeling riled up and wishing he could at least touch his cock which turned him on more.

Da Vinci giggled a bit and said "I can never get over how easily you can pick up my and our other sisters up like this~ you're a lot stronger then you look like at first glance~" she giggled a bit more then turned to look at Deepak before she continued with "alright Deepak just give the word and Dawkins will get to work using me like a fleshlight~".

"Alright, go ahead~," Deepak said as he turned the recording on getting a great shot of Da Vinci and Dawkins as they got ready to go and was already feeling horny just from the sight in front of him. 

"Hehe, I try not to brag about my 'gifts' normally~ You better get all this~ I know you want to watch her taking all nine inches~," Dawkins said as he lifted Da Vinci up and positioned his tip at her cookie's entrance while Deepak made sure he recorded every inch.

Da Vinci moaned as Dawkins slowly lowered her down and once she took all nine inches Dawkins started bouncing her up and down and she was loving all of it.

"How does it feel taking all of this cock?~ Oh Dog~ You aren't gonna be tight ever again when I'm done~" Dawkins said as he was letting out moans as well while picking up speed causing Da Vinci's breasts to bounce up and down as well. Dawkins didn't even try hitting her sweet spots as he was big enough to hit them with ease.

Deepak was wagging his tail as he recorded all of this, even zooming in on Da Vinci's moist pussy as it got pounded by Dawkins's massive cock and wishing he could masturbate right now.

"Oh Dog~ it feels amazing~ I'd let you fuck me all day every day if I could~," Da Vinci said moaning none stop now feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure Dawkins's cock was sending through her body without him even trying.

"When I knot her you better zoom in and capture it~ Such a slut and you just love having your boyfriend watch you get fucked by bigger guys, don't you?~," Dawkins said the first part to Deepak and the second part to Da Vinci, he knew he'd be getting close soon and wanted to make sure they knew.

"Of course, Dawkins~ Dog, I wish I had a cock as big as yours~," Deepak said with a giggle, very turned on as he captured everything Dawkins was doing.

"Yes~ it's so hot you have no idea~ Dog I'm getting close~," Da Vinci said loving all of this.

"Oh Dog~ Alright, Deepak zoom in and watch me knot her~," Dawkins said as bounce Da Vinci on his cock a bit more as it throbbed inside her cunt. Finally, Dawkins slammed Da Vinci down onto his knot with a howl and filled her with his seed. Left in a daze for a moment as he fondled Da Vinci's breasts.

Deepak was drooling as he filmed the whole thing, zooming in just into to capture Da Vinci taken that massive knot and kept recording a bit longer to capture Dawkins fondling Da Vinci before ending it.

Da Vinci howled as well and came right as Dawkins knotted her and was dazed out of her mind and loved him fondling her breasts as she rides out her afterglow.

"Alright, Deepak while you wait for me to pull out~ Come over here and kiss and lick my balls while I fill your girlfriend up~," Dawkins said with a smirk as Deepak did just that, getting a good look at his knot stuck inside Da Vinci while licking and sucking on Dawkins' balls.

Da Vinci giggled a bit as she came down from her high and eagerly waited for Deepak to get to it.

Dawkins moaned as Deepak did so, finding this even hotter than he thought it was already.

Deepak kept going and closed his eyes as he worked over every inch of Dawkins balls and was feeling unbelievably turned on from this and wished he could touch himself but he knew he was about to get something better soon anyway.

After a while, Dawkins was able to pull out of Da Vinci and let Deepak keep going. "Alright, Deepak you know what to do~," Dawkins said with a giggle as Da Vinci set next to them.

Deepak giggled a bit and nodded and got to licking Dawkins cock clean and after a minute he was done "alright I think that's good enough~" he said before turning around and getting on his hands and knees "I'm all your big boy~".

With that Dawkins lined himself up with Deepak's tail hole and began pushing his tip in slowly at first.

Deepak moaned a bit as Dawkins entered him, not use to having someone as big as Dawkins is inside him just yet "oh Dog~".

"Alright, I'm gonna take my time at first~," Dawkins said as he slowly pushed in, mostly so Deepak could get used to him first.

Deepak nodded at that and couldn't stop moaning as Dawkins kept going and was slowly getting used to his size.

Dawkins started thrusting harder as Deepak began getting used to him, moaning a bit as he picked up speed and slapped Deepak's ass.

Deepak moaned louder and louder as Dawkins picked up speed and was loving all of this.

Dawkins kept going and soon enough he was starting to feel close, and just kept thrusting.

Deepak was starting to get close as well and said "oh fuck yes~ feel free to knot me by the way~" he was wanting that knot badly and knew he was probably going to get it.

"Very well you bitch~," Dawkins said and slammed his knot into Deepak cumming hard in his ass.

Deepak howled as he came hard right as Dawkins did so and was spilling his seed uselessly out of his cage at the hole at the top for just this.

Dawkins was panting as he came down from his high, feeling good fucking two of his siblings at the same time pretty much.

Deepak was panting as he came down from his high as well and cuddled up to Dawkins and said "Dog that was incredible~ I know I'll be watching that video over and over again just to turn myself on since I can't touch myself at all~".

Da Vinci giggled a bit at that as she joined them cuddling and said "Yeah this was fun~ and remember Deepak we have that dildo you can use in case of an emergency so don't just drive yourself lust crazy~".

"Yes, though I think for now we'll take a nap together~," Dawkins said as he cuddled them both back.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," Da Vinci said and closed her eyes and Deepak nodded and did the same.

It was long before Dawkins fell asleep, feeling good with how that went as he smiled.


End file.
